


The Masked Detective

by Ghosty_boo



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Cuddling, Depression, Detectives, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Kenneth is a fucking bitch lol, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Other, Sally Face - Freeform, Tattoos, The Masked Detective, Therapy, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty_boo/pseuds/Ghosty_boo
Summary: Sal Fisher is a detective for a few reasons; one of those is that he is in the hope of avenging his mother and father as well as his disfigured face. He's chasing his parents killer blindly with very little leads on who it is.Travis Phelps is a Detective too, partnering up with Sal all the time.He struggles with his feelings and has a few big secrets he can't tell, or everything will crumble and shatter around him.Larry Johnson is living his best life until it all takes a turn and he hits rock bottom.Ashley Campbell notices and tries to support him, but it might not be enough.Todd, Neil, Chug and Maple all have their futures planned out and trying to help Sal and Tavis move forward instead of living in the past.( I can't write summaries and I will reiterate this all the time until I die )
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Larry Johnson, Chug/Maple (Sally Face), Sal Fisher & Travis Phelps, Todd Morrison/Neil, Travis Phelps/Phillip
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. A New Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When waken from a needed slumber, Sal Fisher gets a new case plopped right into his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a brief into Chapter, I know it's short so I apologize in advance!  
> <3  
> also, please excuse any bad grammar.

Door's closing, not creaking at all, just closed with a satisfying crisp  
click. Fingers typing away at keyboards, clicking on files of hundreds  
of thousands of people, looking for multiple killers from different cases.  
The sound of phones ringing then being answered quickly, hushing the  
ringing. 

Footsteps, heavy and light, clacking against the cold clean  
tile floors. Handcuffs rattling, the faint sounds of people being  
questioned in the rooms nearby.

The occasional crinkling of snack bags from officers on a break. Blinds  
being opened and closed...opened and closed...and opened and closed again.

What the hell?

Detective Sal Fisher shot his head up from his desk, arms crossed and  
numb. His electric blue hair falling in front of his face a bit.  
He had fallen asleep working for days straight again, only to be  
disrupted by the stupid shuttering blinds noise and the sun poking threw  
them, shining right in his eye(s). He could see specks of dust and  
dander sparkling in the sun.

" Detective Fisher, get your ass up!" Called a voice, raspy and  
serious-sounding, though you could here a teasing, playful tone in it.

Sal looked over to see the one and only Lieutenant Johnson, leaving the  
blinds open now. Lieutenant Johnson was tall around 6'1 and he was very  
fit and tone. A man with good looks, abs, dark chocolate brown eyes,  
clean cut stubble, a piercing here and there. He wasn't supposed to be wearing them, but he got away with it anyway.

A few scars could be seen  
on his arms since his sleeves were rolled up. He was a brunette with  
long hair, though his hair was up right now.  
First name was Larry. (Much to his disliking it was Laurence.)

Sal gave a thumbs up and sat up in his chair, swiveling in it for a  
moment. " Alright, Alright, I'm up! Sorry!"

"I'm just screwing with you Sally, for the most part anyway. You do have  
to get back to work though."

"I just finished the documentation actually, I'll send it in soon. Are there any new cases up for grabs?"  
Detective Fisher shuffled a few papers he had at his desk and slipped them in a file. 

He was exhausted, but the hope for a new case was what kept him going. Lord knows that if he got a case all his energy would be back again and his adrenaline would be pulsating threw his veins. That and he wouldn't want to rest until he solved it.

"Not that I know of. Why don't you go help in forensics, Phelps is in there with Todd working on some squirrel they found? To be honest I think they're just screwing around and I want you to straighten them out. It's too early for this-" The brunette complained, massaging circles into his temple. 

Sal snickered slightly, the thought of two of the most serious people he knew, screwing around doing work on a squirrel was quite amusing to him. 

I guess you could say his first case of the day was for the squirrel. Who done it?

Well he'd just have to wait and see.  
The bluenette got up and started his way to one of the forensics labs'. 

Just before he got to the door he could hear people talking, and then they came out threw the door. Well one person did, it was Detective Phelps. A Tall blonde, right around Lieutenant Johnson's height, maybe taller.

He had strawberry blonde hair (though it was a bit 'whiter') that was side-parted, very dark brown eyes, almost black really. Slight stubbly chin and a killer smile, though it wasn't seen often.

"Travis- what happened? Is the squirrel okay?" 

Travis rolled his eyes. "No. Sal. It's dead, but that doesn't matter right now! I just got a call, we have a case. Suspected murder in Addison Apartments"

There was that rush, there was the energy and adrenaline he was missing, it sparked up in Sal like a fire that had just been doused in gasoline. 

Though his blood was boiling, the thought of someone murdering someone else, probably someone innocent, made him upset, but that was part of the adrenaline. 

"Well alright then, let's get going!"

With that, Detective Fisher and Detective Phelps made their way to the crime scene, sitting in the little detective car they had, listening to some country music on the way. Travis loved it, Sal? Not so much.


	2. A Weird Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This new case is odd, it's definitely fishy and doesn't make sense but it does, why would someone want to make this seem like an accident? Why was it so sloppy and weird? Why did it seem like such an easy case but why was it confusing at the same time?  
> 

Detective Fisher and Detective Phelps arrived at the scene, three floors up in the bathroom of a rather disorganized and spacious apartment.  
Todd Morrison, one of the best forensic scientist's had arrived just a few minutes before the Detectives did.  
The guy was a total science nerd and was super smart, he had one of the most stereotypical pair of nerd glasses, black and circular. He had short curly ginger hair, he was average height, he also had some stubble (much like almost everyone else) which would be turning into a small beard soon. 

Morrison had a dad bod too, though it was just a bit more fit. You could see the shape of his wedding band threw the gloves he was wearing. 

"Victim, Azaria, we have no knowledge of her last name yet. She's a barista at a Local Cafe. She suffered a supposed accidental electrocution while in the shower, dropping a hair iron, but she has oddly placed dark burns on her hands, that match the iron's pattern. She also has a poorly stitched wound on her back. We don't know if that is from something that had previously happened, or if something is being covered up. By the looks of it, she's been dead for at least three day's..." 

Sal nodded, putting on a pair of blue latex gloves, handing Travis a pair as well. Detective Phelps thanked Sal with a nod then went off to talk to some officers and the person who found the body.  
"Thank you, mind if I take a look at her?"

Todd nodded, gesturing to the corpse. " Go for it detective."  
The bluenette walked over to the lifeless body of Azaria and knelt, he turned her over gently to look at the stitching job. It wasn't that bad, just sloppy around the edges. He looked at her burns, he swore the ones on her hands seemed almost self-inflicted. She had a nasty gash on the back of her head which Todd left out, most likely by accident. 

" You don't think it was an accident, do you?" The ginger asked, already knowing the answer. 

"Oh definitely not! Someone's just doing a weird job trying to cover it up, looks like they got a little bit of cruel torture in for their amusement too. I mean seriously, look at these burns on her hands, someone had to have done it. She sure as hell couldn't have done it herself."

"Right, because she would have had one un handy hand-" 

There was a quiet snicker that turned into a low chuckle. Travis had come back just in time for the bad pun. "That was nice Morrison"

"Thank you Travis"

Sal glared at the both of them, though he had to fight a smile (not that it could be seen anyway). "Really? Guys come on, you know I love puns. but that was a little too soon, lowkey disrespectful too"

Travis rolled his eyes. " Sorry not Sorry"

" I had to do it, I was handed the opportunity-"

"Todd!!"

"Okay! I'll stop!" 

Travis let out a cackle, having to cover his mouth. "I'm a terrible person aren't I?"

Todd nodded, a small smile gracing his face. 

Sal stood up, shaking his head in disbelief. His coworkers and friends could get so carried away sometimes in the worst situations, he didn't know whether to love it or hate it.  
" You're not terrible, just an asshole sometimes. Todd too-" Todd gasped, making Sal snicker. 

"Aaanyway, who found the body?" 

" Robert Silva, he found the body this morning, laying at the bottom of the tub. He's waiting to be questioned, he is our prime suspect and only suspect for the moment. We'll need to take him to the station after some further investigation here." Travis said, playing with the band on his gloves, a habit he had developed over the years.

Robert and Sal made eye contact for a split second, Sal just assumed it was because of his prosthetic, it often caught people's attention, but at least most of the police department knew what it was, so it wasn't too awkward having it, he got special permission for it in some places actually.

"Okay then, thank you blondy" 

" No problem Salio"

Todd smirked. " I see Neil's nickname for Sal rubbed off on you." 

"I- shut up-"

Everyone split up, looking for clues and evidence, anything that could help. They dusted for fingerprints on the Iron, there were just light prints from the victim, but there was a rather peculiar smudge of prints that were too ruined to tell who they belonged too, someone was probably wearing mesh gloves.

There were two bedrooms in the apartment, one looked to be more of an office though, so they crossed out the idea of a roommate. Besides for the bathroom and the whole apartment being a bit disorganized (which was questionable, because perhaps someone was looking for something and killed Azaria for it) Or maybe Azaria was just a messy person.)  
The place was clear, nothing suspicious anywhere except for the bathroom.

Sal noticed something interesting though, the iron had supposedly electrocuted the victim, right? Well, an iron needs an electricity source to shock someone, but there was only one outlet, very far away from where Azaria was 'electrocuted' and the hair iron's cord wouldn't be able to reach that far. So that wouldn't have been what really happened.

That stitched wound...maybe she was stabbed and everything else was a distraction...or maybe all of that happened just for some sick sort of joy, just not where they thought it happened. Maybe she just had some medical work the day before and that's why the stitch was there and it really was an accident since there was no murder weapon besides the iron, unless someone was hiding it, Maybe-

Sal was cut from his though by Travis tapping on his shoulder. "You okay there?"  
The bluenette nodded. "Yeah uhh, yeah, Im fine."  
"Alright then, let's get going, we have some questioning to do."

"Gotcha, almost forgot about that, heh"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yep just tired!"

"Want coffee when we get back?"

" Ew! Nope! No thanks! Never having that again, let's get going shall we??"

Sal got up quickly ( Coffee was a weird thing to discuss for him, and he hated it so he wanted to avoid it at all costs) He went over to Robert, placing some handcuffs on him. You couldn't ever be too careful, right?  
Travis chuckled at Sal's polite protest to the coffee and followed after Sal shortly.

After being cuffed and put in the squad car, Sal and Travis joined Robert in the car, driving off to the station. Just before they left they were told to be a bit careful and smart around Robert, he had a few things on his criminal record (not that they really suggested murder)  
and was said to not talk too much. 

On the drive back, Sal started questioning everything again and the thought of coffee made his stomach turn a bit, so he rolled the window down softly sighing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I'm nowhere near good at writing things like this ( It's my first time as well)  
> I hope I'm doing alright! This chapter is kind of short and there's rambling! It was a bit rushed too.......But I hope you enjoyed it none the less! If you didn't that's alright, feel free to give me feedback or maybe some murder suggestions for the future! I hope I can improve on this!  
> Thank you!  
> xoxo  
> -Ro


	3. Love And A Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Travis interview their main suspect, gaining some important information they follow their lead.  
> With a small argument and some magical words they end up at their location faster than expected. 
> 
> ( Yes, I know. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I can't write summaries)

The sound of metal scraping tile rang threw the room as chairs were  
pulled out.  
This room was rather dark, despite there being a long ceiling lamp,  
and one wall was almost all completely glass, letting some light in from  
the rest of the building.

Detective Fisher sat in one chair while Detective Phelps sat beside  
him, across the two was Robert Silva. Suspect for the death of Azaria  
Devereaux.

He was fairly tall, on the skinny side but clearly worked out. He had  
red hair, which was kept in a very small ponytail. Most likely, he kept  
it up in a mohawk, but today it was down for whatever reason.

There was some slight tension in the air; they could feel it  
lingering, tingling at their sides. Though Travis and Sal were used to that  
feeling by now, it still made them a tiny bit uneasy at times.

"Where were you these past three days?"  
Sal asked, folding his arms on the table.

" home."

"Do you have proof of that? Someone who can confirm that?"

"No."

"You are aware that that's not helping your case in any way-. "

Robert stayed quiet, slouching in his chair.

"Why did you go over to Azaria's apartment?"

"To check on her."

Travis cut in. "Why did you need to check on her?"

"I had my reasons."

The blonde sighed through his nose. "What were those reasons?"

"Look. I know you think I killed Azaria, but I didnt. I had no reason  
to. I loved her! Why would I kill someone I love?!"

Travis went quiet for a moment, Sal already taking that as his cue to speak.

"An excellent question Mr. Silva, but I have an answer for you. Love  
makes us all do strange things, sometimes terrible things if you will.  
Some people kill for the ones they love, and some kill the ones they  
love for selfish reasons."

Sal sat up in his chair more, leaning back and cracked his wrists. "So  
I'll ask again, why did you check in on Azaria. Why did you visit her?  
And before you answer, I highly recommend you cooperate if you really  
did love her, and had nothing to do with this. This whole silent act  
isn't doing anything."

Sal stopped himself before he could ramble on and on.

Robert was silent for a moment, processing what was said. He cracked  
eventually.

"Two days ago, we were going to go out on a date. She had told me she  
was going to tell me when I could come to pick her up. But I never heard  
from her, so I took it as she stood me up and decided to give her space  
just in case I did anything wrong. After a while, I realized she  
wouldn't do that. So I got worried and ended up checking on her this  
morning...when I got there she was dead..."

"Alrighty then, Robert- do you know of anyone that might have wanted to  
do this to Azaria...?"

He shook his head. "No, not that I know of..but her roommate might, they  
were close, best friends. You can ask her."

" Okay, I'm going to need her name."

" It's Sierra, Sierra Hall."  
" Okay...do you know where she could be? She wasn't home when we checked  
the scene."

" Probably with Chad, at the local library or her work, 50 shades of  
coffee."  
Travis snickered at the name of the Cafe, slightly nudging Sal.

Sal rolled his eye(s).  
"Got it, thank you so much. We'll be keeping in touch."

With that, the detectives left, ready to follow their new lead.  
Hopefully, it would get them somewhere, and hopefully, Sierra would help  
them out.

With that, the detectives left, ready to follow their new lead.  
Hopefully, it would get them somewhere, and hopefully, Sierra would help  
them.

While in the car, Sal got on his phone. "Alright, I know what will  
make this easier."

"And what's that?" Travis asked. He was chewing on some gum, clicking  
it occasionally. Sal used to hate that, but now the clicks were kind of  
nice to hear, reassuring, homey if you will. It kept him grounded in a  
sort. It was just something normal and nice now. It's weird how the  
smallest oddest little things can help you remain calm and at peace,  
even if you don't think you need that at the moment.

"I'm going to call her work, see if she's there. Then the library.  
And. Before we left, I did a quick check on Chad, so I know where he  
lives now. So we can go there if we need to."

Travis smiled slightly. Even if it was just part of the job, he  
admired how efficient, quick working and thoughtful Sal was.

"Well then go ahead, detective, make your calls. I promise not to  
disturb you."

"Auuh, huh. Alright."

Sal shook his head and started dialing the numbers, calling the coffee  
shop first.

A man answered the phone;  
"50 shades of coffee. This is Luke speaking, how can I help you?"

"Well, hello, Luke! I was wondering if Sierra Hall is in for work today?"

Sal always got a little awkward and tense when calling people he  
didn't know. He was used to face to face (more so Face to mask)  
conversations. He didnt like the fact that he couldn't see who he was  
talking to or see what they were doing. It was weird.

There was a slight pause.  
"Who wants to know?"

"Detective Fisher, NFPD."

"Detective, eh?"

"Yes, siir."

"Well then- she was working today but just left recently." Luke was  
messing around with a cup or mug, most likely twirling it around.  
Sal could hear the ceramic rolling around on a counter.

"Auh, well, do you happen to know where she went too? Maybe just home,  
possibly?"

"I don't think she's home; she left with a tall blonde fellow, believe  
they're going to a library or somethin' "

"Okay, thank you."

"not a problem- bye."

"bye!"

Sal booped the small red button on his screen and sighed.  
"We're going to the Library!"

" Which one?"

" Hmmm well, I dont know Travis, maybe the only one close in town?!"

"first of all, We live in a CITY, and second, I don't need your  
sarcasm." Travis stopped at a dreaded red light.

"City and towns are the same thing-"

"no, they aren't."

"they are!"

"Agree to disagree?"

"Fine, but you're googling it when you get home."

" Yeah yeah, whatever."

Travis smirked. "Anyway, who do you think really did it? Still Robert,  
or this Sierra lady?"

"Well, I'm almost a hundred percent sure Robert is innocent, even though  
he has no alibi. So that leaves Sierra since she's our only lead, but we  
don't have any evidence or proof of her whereabouts, and she doesn't  
have a motive yet besides she might know who actually did it...so it could be anyone really..."

"Well, whoever it is, we'll find them, we always do."

" Almost always-"

"Sally, don't you dare start! and don't you dare get sad and shit!"

"but it's been twenty-three years, Trav!"

"I swear to god I will turn this car around so we can talk!"

" No, you won't! We're at WORK! Just ignore what I said!"

"Fine!"

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two; the sound of  
tires rolling on the road filled the quietness.

Sal flicked the side of his mask.  
". . .I'm sorry."

Travis sighed and shook his head.

"Noo, it's fine. I know how important these cases are for you- and I  
know that not being able to catch onto something right away like  
normal.. is especially difficult-- considering your uh, thing-"

Sal couldn't help but laugh a little. "My thing? You mean the stress and  
trauma things, right?"

The blonde puffed his cheeks out for a second.  
"Well yeah, no shit Sherlock!"

" Then why didn't you say thaaat?"

" I don't know!"

Sal rolled his eye(s) and chuckled again. " You're allowed to say that  
word ya know; it's not bad-"

" I knooow! I just feel awk..ward.."

"I can understand that- but still-"

"Hnn, yeah I know, just hush-"  
Travis gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter, Sal noticed it and gasped.

" You feel kinda bad for me, don't you!?"

" NOO!"

" You softie!"

" SHUUUT UP, LOOK! We're here!!!!"

They really were there, in the parking lot in front of a white brick and  
glass building, flowers and plants and bushes lined the whole place.  
Benches and a few small fountains were scattered around; people were  
sitting outside, drinking their coffees and juice, enjoying the day, and  
their books.

Speaking of books, threw the various glass walls and windows, you could  
see thousands of books all neatly organized and stacked and lined up in  
bookcases.

Sal could practically smell the old paper and the new book aroma, just  
from looking inside.  
He was a book worm, and being around all the books kind of put him at ease.

"We'll continue this conversation later-"

". . . . let's just go inside already" Travis got out of the car,  
tempted to lock Sal inside. He didn't, though.

Sal smiled and followed after the blond as he went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to write because I'm a procrastinator!! :D  
> As always I hope I did an okay job!  
> I'm sorry that the story is a bit slow right now! But I have a bunch of things planned I swear! Xoxo  
> Ro


	4. Libraries and Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting some fast and easy information at the library leads to something that might help the investigation.
> 
> But Travis can't seem to focus and Sal worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had writer's block for a while but something finally hit me and now I have this chapter!!  
> I hope you're all well!  
> xoxo  
> -Ro

The blonde and the Bluenette walked inside the library; it was quiet but not a deafening silence. There was the clicking of laptops and the smooth turning of book pages, whispering of children and adults alike, and of course, the footsteps of people walking.

"Well...where do we even start? I've never been here before-" Travis admitted, looking around at everything.

"Wow, really??"

"Yeah-"

"I come here whenever I get the chance!" Sal whispered, with a cheery tone.

Travis smiled

" I figured. You're a book worm."

"Not really-"

"Oh? Say that to all your Shakespeare"

"I- you- shush-"

The blonde smirked. He was smug but pushed it aside. "No- anyway, where to first?"

"Well, I dont think she'd be on the first floor, so the second floor, maybe near where all the tables are? It's a nice lounge area and shes probably with that Chad dude sooo-"

"I got ya, that makes sense."

The two Detectives walked up the stairs, all the way to the second floor and the lounge area. 

"Oh! She's over there-!" Sal whisper -yelled, pointing at a girl with long brown hair, up in a ponytail, she was wearing a pink hoodie with a bunch of little skeletons on it. 

Travis nodded and walked to Sierra. Sal once again, and as always, followed after him.

"Sierra Hall? We're going to have to speak with you." Sal said, still in a quiet tone. 

The brunette turned her attention away from her laptop and to the detectives.  
"Can I ask who want's to talk first?" 

"Detective Fisher, and that's my partner Detective Phelps, we're here about the murder of your roommate Azaria..."

A blonde in a purple hoodie shot up, " She was murdered?!?!" 

Various people all turned their attention to where the four were.

" Chad, not so loud!" Sierra scolded, immediately making him shut up.  
"I- yes, she was murdered...maybe we should take this outside? Maybe both of you should come-?" Travis suggested, already feeling a bit awkward. 

Sierra already had tears swelling up in her eyes, and she nodded. " Y-yeah, let's go outside.." She said, folding up her laptop and securing it away in her laptop case. She also picked up a few books that had been bookmarked very nicely, that caught Sal's eye, and as a book worm, it was aesthetically pleasing to see. 

Chad was already up and heading out; he was visibly distraught.  
Sierra and the detective's quickly chased after him.

Once they were outside, Chad and Sierra were sat down on a bench while Sal and Travis stood in front of them.

" So...as you know your dear friend, is unfortunately dead... we're here to see if (now) either of you may know anything about this, or about anyone who might have done this. Anything will help-"

It was quiet for a little, sniffles were heard though.

"W-well, I don't know anything about this...but, I can think of someone who was weird around Azaria if that will help..?"

" It will! Who is it?" Sal asked, handing Sierra a tissue.  
" His name is Robert..he's always kind of watched her oddly and was kind of obsessed with her.."

Travis raised his brow slightly. " Well, we were aware of Robert, but we didn't know he was obsessed with her...what did he do to show that?"

"I'd always see papers with her name on it that he had, and he'd always be taking pictures of her; it was bizarre.."

"Yeah! He would take pictures of the three of us at time's too!!" Chad added, he was cracking his knuckles as a stress reliever. 

"That is bizarre..." Something clicked in Sal's head.  
"I think I've got an idea! It's most likely terrible, though, but it's all we've got right now!"

Travis just looked at Sal confused; the other two did as well. ". . . We have to go! Thank you so much for your help!" Sal already started walking to the car, leaving a puzzled Travis only to ensue after him. 

"W-wha- You're welcome!! ?" Sierra and Chad yelled, also confused.

The two got in the car, Travis immediately looked at Sal.  
"!?!? What's your 'great' idea?" He asked, only to be shushed by Sal's finger, barely grazing his lips. He was on the phone.

Travis couldn't lie to himself, he kind of really wanted to bite Sal's finger, to scruffle him up. Damn, he was in a weird mood today, he didn't know why. Travis would usually catch onto most of Sal's ideas, and he'd be paying more attention to the case instead of Sal. And to top it off, he'd been pretty empathetic and all that today.

Something in his stomach just didn't feel right.  
After some antsy tapping on his phone, the person on the other line picked up.  
Travis was trying his best to listen in.  
"Yeah, uhh, Todd??"

"Yeees, Sal?"  
The ginger was back working in the lab, running tests on the dirt and things under Azaria's nails.

"I know you're busy, but do you know if Robert left yet?"

" He just did, why?"

"Damn it. I just need his phone-"

"Oh?? Okay then...I think he's headed home; I can get someone to send you his address if you'd like."

" That'd be great! Thanks!"

" no problem, bud!"

With that, the call was over, and a few minutes later, Sal was texted Robert's information.

There was a stiffening silence after that. 

"...Can I know what we're doing now??!"

"Oh!!! Shit sorry! We're going to get Robert's phone or whatever he took the pictures on and look threw them. See if anything stands out or screams murder!"

" O h. O k a y."

Travis felt a little dumb; he didn't piece that together already.  
"...can I see the address?"  
Sal nodded and showed him his phone.

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome!" Sal said, putting his seat belt on. 

Travis did the same before starting the car and driving off to Roberts's home. 

Sal could tell there was a little something off with Travis, but he didn't want to be bothersome. 

"...Hey, Trav?"

"Yeah, SallyFace?" 

Sal smiled a little at that nickname, but it quickly faltered. "Are you feelin alright today?"

Fuck, he could tell. Damn Sal and his good observance.  
Travis might as well try to lie a little first, right?.  
"what? I'm completely fine! Why?"

Sal frowned; he frowned so hard Travis could feel it staring at him even from behind the man's prosthetic. "You just seem a little...distracted."

The blonde awkwardly shifted in his seat. "Don't look at me like thaat" Sal just kept staring "Fiine! I just have a bit of a headache. That's all; it's been bugging me all day."

Well, that wasn't all a lie; he did have a headache. Stupid emotions making him feel all weird and fucked up.

Sal bought it.

"Oh...well if you need it I've got some aspirin at work and home, I can give you some after this if you want...?"

"No, thank you, I'll be fine. Just might need to catch up on sleep, you know?"

He didn't know, and he knew nothing about sleep because he rarely slept. "Yep, I gotcha!"

"Anyway, we're here, darling~!" Trav teased with the nickname a bit.

" Ah, well, thank you kindly, sweetheart~!" Sal sweetly shot back.

They both laughed a bit and went to go get that phone!


	5. Parking Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives find out who could have potentially killed Azaria, but right before their about to solve it, they hit a little snag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3am, this isn't that great but it was needed dfbjkfabjlaklnd
> 
> Goodnight xD  
> xoxo  
> \- Ro

Getting Robert's phone was pretty easy; there was no hassle or refusal at all; he even let the detectives inside.

The red-haired man awkwardly sat on his couch, watching the two go threw all his photo's.

". . . Why exactly did you need my phone again? "

"Pictures," Sal said flatly, too invested in his searching now.

Travis chuckled. "What he said- oh, I've been wondering, why do you have these pictures in the first place?...it's a little creepy."

"I guess it is- but uhh, Azaria hired me to take pictures for her Instagram, I'd send them to her after she told me what pictures she wanted-"

" Oh, that makes sense. Kind of like a little personal paparazzi/ secret photographer, right?"

"You got it!"

Sal looked up from the phone, confused. "What's an Instagram?"

Both Robert and Travis gasped a little. "You don't know what Instagram is?!"

"Dude, no way!" Robert covered his mouth, holding in a laugh. 

" Whaaaat?? I don't do social media. I don't know these things!!" Sal said, defending himself a little.

"we're making you an account when we're done."

" But I-"

" No, buts!! Only WORK!" Travis tapped the phone to get Sal to pay attention to it again. 

"Fiiiiine, whatever you saaay," Sal said before going back to work.

Robert finally laughed, leaning backward. " You two are the most interesting cops ever!!" 

The blonde cracked a smile. "Thank you, we try."

Sal rolled his eye, snickering. "Auh, huh- oh. Well, that sure is interesting-" The bluenette zoomed in on a photo.

"What's interesting?" The blonde asked, looking over Sal's shoulder.

In the picture, Sierra and Azaria were standing side by side; arm's around each other. They were both wearing dresses: Azarias, a pine green sundress.

She had white lace gloves on.  
Sierras a burgundy halter-dress, she had some dark, lacey mesh gloves on as well.  
"Nothing much, it's just that Sierra is wearing these gloves here, and they're the same material as her bookmarks from earlier, only the bookmarks material is faded..."

". . . that is a little interesting...when was it taken?"

"uhh, one second." Sal quickly looked for the date, finding it after a few long seconds. "August tenth this year, so just five days ago.."

Just then, as if god himself intervened, Todd called with some information. 

Travis took the call. "Hello?"

"I just got results back from Azaria and the DNA under her nails!"  
"Gross- but keep going."

"Besides from dirt, there's blood from another person, that person's skin cells and mysterious cotton-like substances, she had quite the long nails so we could get alot of useful information. "

" Well, who's DNA is it?!... And why did it only take this long to get results? This was fast."

" It's from a Sierra Hall, and it's because I'm fabulous~!" The ginger said a little chuckle followed after. 

Travis sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, whatever...Thank you, but we've got to go now."

"Yeah, I figured that would help. Bye!"

"bye,"

The blonde turned his phone off after hanging up. "It's Sierra; Todd found her DNA on Azaria. From what I can guess, there was a struggle, and Sierra most likely has scratches from Azaria trying to get away or something...if not, then I have no idea what we're going to do."

Sal already bolted out the door, tossing Robert his phone back. 

Robert looked at Travis, a little saddened, and puzzled.

Travis gave a little shrug. "We're just doing our job...trying to find the killer- even if it sucks...so- I'm sorry for any trouble this all causes you.."

"It's fine, dude. Just do your job...bring her to justice.."

"I will-"

Sal shouted from outside.  
" TRAVIS"

The blonde groaned. "UGH, okay, I gotta go. Bye!"

Robert smiled a bit. "Goodbye, Detective"

Travis nodded and then ran outside to the car, getting in already driving to the library to see if Sierra was still there.

After about 10 minutes of driving, Sierra was sure enough gone. Where? They didn't know, and she took Chad with her.

Travis leaned his head on the steering wheel. He was exhausted, unlike Sal, he hated working every second of the day and solving a murder in one day? That was something Sal was a little good at, and it took alot of energy. Honestly, Travis didn't know where Sal got it from, nor did Sal know himself.  
All Travis knew was that he couldn't keep going; it was already a little past 11 pm. He needed a break.

"Sal." The blonde muttered, turning to the bluenette.

Uh oh. Sal knew that tone, all too well. Travis was cranky.

". . . Yeeeah?"

"We can finish this tomorrow-"

Oh, how he hated hearing that.

"Trav...come on...we're this close to being done!" Sal held up his thumb and pointer finger, making them almost touch. "This close!!"

Travis did the same with his hand. " and I'm THIS CLOSE, to falling asleep and leaving your ass behind."

"Yeah, but there's still space, which means there's still probability for you to stay and help...besides."

Sal smirked. "You gotta love my ass, I mean seriously. It's to fabul-ass not too-"

It was silent for a moment before Travis broke out into a chuckle, leaning against the headrest. "I hate you so much."

"I love you too!~"

Travis sighed, defeated. "...where are we going again?"

.  
.  
.  
Fuck.

"oh shit, oh, fuck- I don't know?! Oh god, I didn't think this far!" Sal smushed his 'face.' against the car's window. He was upset with himself.

Travis looked over to Sal, a zing of worry zipped threw him for a moment.

"Hey, hey, hey!! Don't start having a mini breakdown thing!! We've got this!"

Sal groaned and made a sad airy, whiny sound.

The blonde reflexively took one of the bluenette's hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "You've got this, you always doooo, this is just a little hole in our investigation! This happens alot, and you know how to get over it! So just try to relax hon- Sally-"

Travis mentally slapped and scolded himself. "Nice going, Trav, you almost said something dumb.."

Sal squeezed Trav's hand back and took a deep breath. "You've got a point...thank you, Trav..."

"Yea, I uh, You're welcome."  
He let go of Sal's hand, and then I patted his shoulder.

'Don't get attached. Don't get attached.' He told himself in his head.

Sal felt a little sad when Travis let go, but tried to shake that away. "how about we go get some-" Sal sighed in between his sentence, already knowing what was coming.

"Get some cawfee and a snack? I think that'll help both of us a little!"

Travis smirked, a very smirky smug smirk. "You said it."

"Yes I did, now don't say it."

"I'm going to say it, Sal."

"I will hurt you."

"Ca-"

"Travis I swear to god-"

"Cawfeeeeeeee"

Sal (as nicely as he could) slapped Travis on the shoulder. "Leave me and my accent alooone!!!!!!"

"Muhah! Never!!!!" 

"hnnn, just drive alreeeaaady."

Travis started driving to the place closest as possible, Which just so happened to be a McDonald'ss. Travis ordered himself a Vanilla latte and Sal a hot chocolate.  
Sal, being the irresponsible man child he was, hadn't eaten that day, which resulted in Travis making him eat a Happy Meal.

Sitting in the safety of the warm car, outside of the McDonald'ss, in the parking lot was oddly pleasant.

The lights from in the building and the giant glowing M illuminated places in the darkness. The heater was on, as it was getting pretty chilly. Its quiet hum could be heard alongside the sipping of drinks and frequent little munching of french fries.

Sal had his mask lifted just enough to show a small bit of his face. Travis was, of course, trying to observe as much as he could, as it was a rare sight.  
( Tw? )

Sal had scars of all different sizes scattered everywhere, and his jaw seemed to be dented, though Travis couldn't tell that well. He has a hole on the side of his cheek that went from the under the middle of his cheekbone down to his lips, making them partially parted. His teeth could be shown threw the hole. 

Travis had never seen this much of Sal's face before; it amazed him.  
Sure he probably couldn't see that well; because it was dark, and he told himself that some of what he was seeing might have been wrong, but it was still...fascinating, to say the least. 

"Trav?"

"Yeah?"

". . . You're kinda staring-"

"OH"  
Travis looked away from Sal, his cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. "I'm sorry!" He sputtered out.

There was a breathy, slightly awkward giggle from Sal. "It's alright..." 

The blonde cleared his throat and looked back over to Sal and then to his drink.  
They didn't say anything to each other after that, and they just enjoyed the quiet for a while.

But a question was burning at Travis, and he couldn't ignore it any longer.  
"Saaally?" He asked, focusing on his cup, not wanting to be that awkward. 

"Yes, siir?"  
Sal's voice was much softer and quieter now.

". . . Do you think I'll ever, you know- see your face? Like, all of it?"

Sal thought for a moment. "Maybe. I mean, I'd love to, I'd love to be that comfortable. And I am, with you anyway...just not with myself, ya know?"

Travis nodded; he could understand that.

"I just don't want you to think differently of me...or even be scared..."

"Well, I'll tell you this...I don't think I could ever think of you differently, just by what you look like. AND. I'm a homicide detective for god's sake; I think your face would be the least scary thing I've ever seen. You might even be cute. I don't know."  
He held his coffee up to his mouth, not drinking it, but just breathing in the aroma. 

"heh, well, that makes me feel a little better about all of that...Thank you"

Travis smiled a little bit, feeling happy that he made Sal feel better, even if it was just a little bit.  
He turned to the bluenette  
"You're welcome, Sal--" he paused. 

Sal was sleeping. His leg's tucked together; he was curled up, leaning against the door. He had even taken off his blazer, using it as a cushion for his arm.

Travis couldn't help himself; he grabbed his phone and took a picture of the bluenette. And of course, not to feel that weird about it, he posted it to his Instagram story. He was playing around with some texts and star stickers.

'He said he wasn't tired, but the table has turned.'  
#sleepydetective,  
with the time, stamped on it. That was the photo. It was nice. 

Travis put his phone down, ignoring the multiple messages he had received already and just laid back. Might as well let the blueberry sleep a little, right?


	6. Got Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nap that was ruined by unfortunate circumstances, Sal and Travis finally catch the killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( this isn't surprising)
> 
> It's very late, I have no idea why I end up writing at night.  
> Help.  
> I just want to write nice things in the day time vhjfxdfxhbknmbjhb
> 
> xoxoxo  
> -Ro

{{ TW!! }}

A crisp warm breeze washed over everything; the clouds were small and thin. The sky was beautiful. It was as if someone smeared the suns golden bright rays everywhere, the sparkles of the water from a nearby river glistened in the grass.

A family was just enjoying the day together, carefree without a worry in the world. 

Everything was sweet, warm, and open. Free, everything felt free and at peace.

Everyhing was okay.  
He saw a sweet doggy, it was enchanting him, luring him in with an unknown purpose, his mother and father following along. Before he could reach out, it happened.

BANG. 

The world grew a little darker, seeing his father tumble to the ground quickly, clutching his chest, calling out to Sal and Diane. 

Another bang. The world began to blur and darken more: Red...and...darkness. 

Ringing, an airy high pitch ring, rung threw his ears.

He felt her arms tighten around him, trying to protect him from the evil gun, from the scary man with sharp dog teeth. Both their screams running threw the forest, scaring the black crows away. His face hurt, it hurt so much. His mother's bones dug into the side of his cheek, he didn't know they were her bones.

Sal laid there now, in his mother's arms, blood trickling down his legs and her arms, starting to pool around them.

He could see her, and he could see his father not too far away either.  
He felt something warm; it wasn't the sun anymore. Hair sticking to his bloodied face, his mothers heartbeat getting slower and slower by the second.

The safe turned into danger, the warmth into cold, the peace into traumatizing chaos, everything sweet turned distasteful.

He felt nothing but pain, but at the same time, everything was numb and moving slow. 

The taste of warm copper dripping throughout his destroyed mouth and throat.

Sal could hear his mother's words, her voice broken and soft. "it'll be alright, Sally..."  
They echoed threw his skull, over and over again as everything got darker and darker, more bitter, blurry and black by the second until that's all that was left. 

Silence now. The dark, terrifying, silence.

Sal woke up with a slight jolt, hitting his head against the window.  
His face was sticky; he had been crying. 

Travis noticed that Sal woke up rather unpleasantly. ( He had heard Sal start crying and whimper once, but he didn't want to say anything just in case it embarrassed Sal. )

He turned to face him, worried. "are you alright?"

Sal sniffled, reaching his hand up his mask to rub his eye.

"I'm uh, yeah. I'm fine, just a bad dream.."

Travis frowned a little. "...do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, fixing up the straps of his prosthesis. "I'd rather not, thank you, though."

"No problem..."  
Travis tried to think of something to say, but then he remembered after some minutes went by.

"Oh!! I did some work while you were asleep, and uhh-" Travis clapped his hands together, trying to figure out how to talk. 

"Sierra is with Chad. At his house. He called and requested to speak with you or me; he said Alshe had been acting weird for a few days but didn't want to say anything when we went and talked to them. So he's been staying up, watching over her because he's scared-"

Sal just stared at Travis.

"Now that I explained it aloud, I realize I should have woken you up right away...huh?"

"YEAH, DUDE. WHAT THE FUCK!??!"

"I"m sorry!!!!!! I didnt want to bother you because you were finally sleeping for once and needed it!!!!! And I can tell you're more stressed than usual and needed a little break!!!"  
Travis spat out, already starting to drive to Chad's house, not wanting to waste another minute or risk hearing a lecture from Sal.

" Okay. Well, as nice as that is- You should have woken me up no matter what!! We're dealing with M u r d e r here!!"

"I know! I know! I'm sorry!! I wasn't thinking correctly!"

Sal was putting his hair up in a ponytail, not wanting anyone to see how messy his hair was.

" It's fine! But if this thing happens again, you wake me up, got it??"

"I got it, don't worry!"

" Okay, I won't."  
..  
..  
..

". . . You drool, by the way."

"...Excuse me?"

" In your sleep, you drool. alot."

Oh, thank god for his prosthetic, Sal blushed a bright red and coughed.

".....Well, I'm sorry...But I can't help that even if I wanted too- and thank you for pointing out the obvious."

Now it was Travis's turn to blush. Just a tad.  
He didn't even know why he brought that up; maybe it was to get out of Sal scolding him. Of course, it was that reason; he hated being scolded or yelled at. Sure, everyone does, but Travis was a little scared of it due to past experiences. 

". . . Sorry"

"Awhk, it's fine.." Sal yawned. "Anyway, what time is it?"

"Three something? I'm not too sure."

"I just realized I could look at the time..."  
Travis chuckled. "I was waiting for you to notice that."

Sal rolled his eye(s) and sighed, checking the time. "3:45 am!"

"I think this is the latest I've stayed up on a Monday.." Travis admitted.

"Really??"

"Yeah-"

"Damn, what a weakling."

"excuse you, sir; I am not the one who struggled for three minutes, trying to put the straw in a Caprisun!!!"

Sal gasped. " We don't talk about that!!"

The blonde just smiled a little bit. "Alright, alright."

The two arrived at Chad's house. When they got out, they heard some scuffling from inside, immediately thinking of the worst they went inside right away. Thankfully the door was already unlocked since Chad had told them to come right in when they got there.

" I can't believe you called them!!!!!"

Chad was in his kitchen, behind one side of a small kitchen island. Sierra on the other side. They were staring at each other; Sierra looked pissed, and she was holding a knife; it was already a bit bloodied, from old blood and new. 

Chad's hand was bleeding, it wasn't very comfortable ( Obviously) he kept pressing it against his side in hopes to slow the bleeding.

Sal and Travis drew out their guns, facing towards Sierra's back.

"PUT THE WEAPON DOWN!!"

Sierra tightened up, realizing her situation in a few seconds. She rose her hands in the air, turning around to face the detectives. Sure enough, scratches were on her arms, and her stomach (noticeable since when she lifted her arms, her shirt rose an inch or two) like Travis had guessed.

Poor Chad looked as pale as a ghost; he was terrified and could barely move. He looked as if every ounce of trust drained from him. 

"I said, put the weapon down!!" Sal repeated, eyeing Sierra like a hawk.

Chad was slowly trying to slip away from behind Sierra, Travis keeping an eye on him and the woman herself.

She slowly started to put the knife down, but something sparked in her eyes, it wasn't a good spark either.

"We know you killed Azaria...but why? " Travis said, still waiting for Chad to move, but he was taking his sweet time, who could blame him, he just found out that one of his closest friends murder another one of his closest friends, and was just recently attacked and was now bleeding.

Tears started to burn at her eyes, and she visibly grew angrier, her breathing became heavier, this began to concern Sal more. " I couldn't let her have him!!"

"...have who?" Travis asked, still as cautious as ever. 

"Chad!!" her voice cracked. "She was going to take Chad away from me! Azaria knew I liked him; she knew I loved him!! But she kept flirting with him, leading him farther away from me! She crossed the line Friday when she was going to go out with him, having the nerve to ask me to help her get ready..."  
Sierra was now shaking, not much, but it was still visible. Her voice got more profound as if she was reliving it all again.

"She asked me to get her the hair iron...I got it but grabbed a knife too, I just wanted to make her shut up...scare her into not going, but something evil washed over me! So I stabbed her, then burned her hands when she tried to grab onto me, her grip was disgusting..." 

"She wasn't going out with Chad!! It was a date with Robert!! You idiot! You should have actually communicated! Not just blindly assumed!!" Travis shouted; he was upset. He never really could control his anger (or other feelings) that well. Not that it mattered all too much right now.

Sierra looked shocked. Like everything just crumbled beneath her, like it was all a lie. She killed for no reason; she felt so dumb and scared. Not even remembering her terrible stitching job that she did to make herself feel less terrible about killing Azaria helped her now. She was lost in a depressive rage.

In the blink of an eye, the brunette grabbed hold of the knife again, starting to lunge at Chad, thinking about making Chad a hostage of some sort. She thought it would get them to let her runoff, as long as it was for saving a life. She even knew if that happened, she'd be followed by the police, but she didn't care. Just anything to get her out of the heart-aching situation sounded fine. 

But oh how her plan foiled, Sal reacted quickly, tackling Sierra against a wall seconds before she could get to Chad, thankfully Travis was able to pull the other blonde away as well, so that was very helpful. If he hadn't done that, god knows what would have happened to Sal and Chad. He immediately took Chad outside; he had already gotten an Ambulance on the way and some backup. Just in case.

Though Sal did get cut (more deeply than he anticipated) on his right side, he ignored it and was able to take the knife away, placing her hands behind her back. 

"Sierra Hall, You're under arrest for the murder of Azaria Deveraux, and aggravated assault-" The bluenette began revising her Miranda Rights as he placed handcuffs on her.

Once he was done, Travis came to get her, letting Sal get bandaged up from the amazing medical team. 

Of course, after Sierra was getting taken to the jail, Travis checked up on Sal, jogging over to the short male, concern on his face.

"I've asked this...way too many times today...but are you okay?"

Sal chuckled softly. It already hurt to laugh. He was awkwardly holding his shirt up for the medic as she fixed him up.

"I'm fine just...tired, and you know, kind of in pain-" 

Travis laughed slightly. It was a good thing that Sal was rather tuff when he got hurt. If he wasn't Travis was sure he'd probably drown in worry for the sleep-deprived blueberry.

"Well, that's better than feeling shitty- .. I'm driving you home, by the way."

Sal gave a thankful nod to the medic once she was done and stood up, letting his shirt fall comfortably down. "You better, because there's no way I'm walking home."

Travis cracked a smile, ushering Sally closer to him so he could walk a little easier.

The blue-headed detective leaned his head on Travis, just barely brushing the top of the taller detective's shoulder. 

That night (morning really), Travis saw Sal's house for the first time, it was kind of small, white with a dark grey roof and had a tiny porch with dark wood railing. 

He watched as Sal slowly made his way up the small set of stairs and unlocked the door. They waved to each other before completely parting ways for the rest of the night.


	7. Therapy and 'Tasks'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal has his weekly therapy session with Ashley over the phone, learning some things and getting confidence to try some things too. Afterward, he gets notice of some very upcoming plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rambled alot in here I think... :')
> 
> xoxo  
> -Ro

Over a week had passed since Sal's last murder investigation. He was currently home, sitting in his living room, cuddled up in a soft plush blue blanket on his phone. He was talking to his therapist, who also happened to be his friend and his best friend's girlfriend. Her name was Ashley. ( Aka Ash)   
She had dark brown hair which she kept up in a bun most of the time, with a few strands of hair hanging out from the side, she had beautiful dark emerald eyes and was just a few inches taller than Sal was.

She was very kind and understanding but could also be very stubborn and straightforward.

Right now, she and Sal were talking about his confidence and face.

"Okay, so, you're more mentally and emotionally comfortable with your mask on...but more psychically comfortable with it off, right?"

"Yes, ma'am!" 

There was the sound of pen scribbling down on a paper; Ash was taking notes.

"And you want to be more comfortable with it off, especially more around people, correct? "

"Right again.."

"Well then, answer me this first! How often do you take it off, how long does it stay off?"

Sal leaned back against the arm of the couch, thinking for a minute. 

"Well, uhh, I have it off now, but thats for therapy reasons...other than that, I take it off when I shower, so thats about, maybe half an hour? Then after that, I normally let my skin heal or readjust to everything, so another half hour, maybe an hour--" The bluenette paused for a moment, tugging at a strand of his hair. 

"anything besides that?" Ashley asked a touch of curiosity and some concern in her voice.

"When I eat? If that even counts, I just lift it a little...and when I go to sleep but I usually don't sleep much sooo, by guessing on a daily average, for when I come home from work...three, four hours?" 

There was a small sigh from the other line. "Well, it's better than never...I have an idea!"

"Lay it on me!" Sal said, taking a sip of his tea after.

"Maybe, you can start giving yourself more room to open up?"

"...could you elaborate?"

"Of course! What I'm meaning is that you should maybe try to start just not wearing your mask? Like just at home! Since no one else lives with you!"

"Pshwa, okay, just leave Gizmo out. That's fine." 

Ash giggled a little bit. "I mean besides for Gizmo. I would never leave him out on purpose, I promise." 

That made Sal smile, a small toothy smile. "Hehee~ Okay, good! Thank you!"

"You're welcome..." She clicked her pen. "Now, think you can try that?"

The bluenette fiddled with his mugs handle, flicking it a few times before answering.   
"I can try it, yeah..."

"That's great; I'm proud of you, Sally!"

"Heh- thanks, Ash..."

"You are so welcome...anyhow, last time we spoke, you said that you were dealing with some...certain feelings, did you figure out where they're coming from?"

Sal tensed up a bit at the question; he has spaced that out but kept in very close in mind at the same time. 

"...Kind of? I get them when I'm working...I got them when I was with Travis...in a McDonald's parking lot-" 

"...What happened in the parking lot?"

"Nothing really, we just took a break from the case...got a snack and talked. Then I fell asleep..." 

That piqued Ashley's interest.   
"Oh, really now? How long did you sleep for?" 

"I dont know, a few hours, I think?"

"Sal!! Thats wonderful!!"

"Yeeeah! But-"

"Oh, no."

"I had that dream again..."

"The one about your parents?"

Sal sighed, tugging a strand of his hair out. "Yeah...the one about my parents.."

"Was it as bad as the last time?"

"No, it was more...subtle, I guess? I only cried a little bit too.."

"well, that's great compared to last time, so something must have helped."

Sal began tapping his mug again "It was probably the hot cocoa, say what you want about Mcdonalds, but that cocoa can knock you out if you need it to-" 

Ashley sighed, chuckling in slight pity. "Sal..."

"What? Did I say something dumb?"  
The bluenette was confused, still gently tapping on his mug.

"I don't think it's the cocoa.."

Sal furrowed his eyebrows together. "Then what the hell helped?? I don't understand."

"I think it was the company of someone else, someone you trust."

The bluenette paused.  
"...So, Travis?? Do you think that he's what helped me sleep? And that he made my nightmare less terrifying?"

Ash nodded to herself. "Yep! I mean, you can let your guard down a bit with him, right?"

"A pretty good amount down actually...oooh shit wait. We talked about this; I don't want iiiit."

"Sal-"

"Nooo!!!"

"I think-"

"Don't use the word!!! You know I hate iiiiit!!"

"I have to use it..."

Ash cleared her throat before beginning to speak again; she couldn't help but let a small smile creep at the sides of her mouth. She was proud of Sal, especially for recognizing his feelings/emotions and where they came from, mainly since he used to be very confused and boarded up with everything. 

"Since you trust him, you're more- vulnerable around him."

There was a scratchy screech that came from Sal.

Ash let a laugh escape her lips. "Sally!! It's okay to be vulnerable around more people!!"

Sal squished his hand against his cheek.

"Nooooo, it's not; two people are enough!!"

"But those two aren't your romantic interest!"

Sal felt his face heat up a little.   
"He's not my romantic interest!!"

"That's denial, Sal...you've liked him since you first got into the police department.." Ashley set her notes down, making a rattling sound that made Sal shift in his seat.

"I know...but..."  
He looked into his mug, the steam from the tea making his face dampen a bit. 

"I'm hoping that if I tell myself, I don't like him, it will all go away..."

"and why do you want that to go away?"

"Because my stomach gets the damned butterflies, my mind kind of fogs up with him AND then I get sad because I realize there's no way we could date or anything like that."

"Why's that?"

"One, I know he doesn't like me. Two, I don't even think he's gay or anything like that..."

Oof, that's got to hurt. Ashley winced a little.

"Well! You can always ask, and if it doesn't work out, thats okay. But you can't keep denying your feelings because it's hurting you! And quite possibly him as well, because who knows! He might like you too, and not facing these feelings could hurt a potential relationship!" 

That got Sal's hopes up and made him feel a little guilty.

"okay wait wait wait."

"Hm?"

"Do I have to CONFESS my feelings, or just come to terms with them?"

"You just have to come to terms. "

Sal bit his lip for a brief second. "I think I can do that too."

Ashley made a proud squealing sound.   
"That's great, Sal!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"I mean that!"

"Mmmm, anyway- are we done yet?"

"We have one minute left, but we can use that to close up our session. So remember, try slowly, letting yourself be more free without your mask and start excepting your feelings!"

"Yep, got it!"

"You're going to do great!"

"Thank you!"

"Mhm! --- Okay, minute over. I'm your friend now."

The bluenette smiled

"And what has my friend, not therapist, been wanting to tell me?"

Ashley took a breath before yelling.  
" GET YOUR HUNK OF MAN GOD DAMN IT!! YOU DUMBASS!!! I say this with love."

Sal snorted and then laughed. "ACK!   
Okay okay! No need to be aggressive. I get the point!!"

"Good."  
The brunette remembered something (only because Larry himself peeked in the room she was in)

"Ohhh!! I forgot something!"

"What?"

"It's your guy's night thing today, the second Larry came home he started talking about it, and he wanted me to remind you."

Sal rolled his eye. "Why couldn't he tell me himself."

"Because he's a baby. Now you've got half an hour to get over here, Chug and Todd are already on their way, I believe. And Neil might be with them too!!"

"That's not enough time!! "

"Welp too bad! And at least you have more time than when it's time to hang out with Maple and me. "

"That's your guy's fault for always being two hours ahead!"

"Slacker."

"Cheater."

The two laughed, ending up muffling themselves. 

"I'll start getting ready...bye Ash."

"Bye, Sally!"

And with that, they hung up, and Sal began to get ready for Guy's Night.   
It was something that happened once, sometimes twice a month. It was always a nice break from work for everyone.


	8. Guy's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's guys night!!!  
> Lot's of things get told and shared around while the guys have fun!
> 
> A weird texting session leaves someone concerned but all is well once Ashley comes to collect her ducks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no plot or idea what to do with this Chapter, but somehow I wrote a lot of stuff in here, probably a little more than I have with previous Chapters, so chew on that dfshjdsbnjds
> 
> xoxo  
> \- Ro

Sal arrived at Larry's house; he had thrown on what was at the top of his dresser, not even bothering to try to figure out an outfit. He was wearing ripped black jeans, a dark grey shirt with the shoulders slight cut off the collar of the shirt was odd, it looked almost like a hanging necklace. Sal couldn't remember where he even got that shirt. 

He knocked then let himself inside, Immediately being greeted by Chug! "Hey, SallyFace!"  
Chug had a friendly voice, but it was also shakey sometimes due to some anxiety he had with speaking.

Chug was around Sal's height; he was chubby and had green hair, which was always accompanied by a baseball cap. Today he was wearing a grey, white and black hoodie: some everyday jeans and green sneakers.

"Hey, Chug!" The two hugged like good bros did before they went to the kitchen. (Which was fancy as fuck, Ash and Larry took excellent care of it, it was sparkling all the time)

Larry was sitting on the counter; he had his hair down; it was nearly reaching his ass. He was wearing a Sanity's Fall shirt (his favorite band, of course) black jeans with chains crossing over them, hip-length of course. He also had some checkered sneakers on. 

Todd was next to him, wearing another pun T-shirt. "Talk Nerdy To Me" was on it with a pair of glasses underneath the font. The ginger also had everyday jeans on.

"Hello, Sal and chug!" Todd chirped, smiling at the two.  
Larry hopped off the counter and tackled Sal into a hug.  
"Oof fuck!" Sal stumbled a bit, gaining his balance and hugged the brunette back.

"YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOREVER"

"Barely a week! it's your fault; you made me work from home!"

"Your fault for getting STABBED."

"It wasn't a stab--"

Todd rolled his eyes. "You were definitely stabbed."

"See, Todd agrees," Larry said, sticking his tongue out at Sal, sitting back on the counter.

"I do too," Chug added, snacking on some pretzels that were left out.

Asley walked into the kitchen; she looked as pretty as ever. Her hair was still up in her regular bun; she was wearing a purple sweater and shorts with knee highs.

She went over and kissed Larry on the cheek and ruffled Todd's hair. 

" Stabbed." She said, smiling a tad.

"This is not fair; I've being ganged up on-" Sal complained.

Everyone chuckled lightheartedly 

"Only because we care!" Todd said, patting Sal's shoulder. 

Ash sipped her drink, finishing it quickly. "Anyway! You boy's ready to go??"

Sal shook his head  
"Waaaait! I don't even know what we're doing!!"

Larry snapped, and finger gunned at Sal. "We're going to a restaurant, bar, karaoke place- and then coming home and hanging out as dudes do-!"

"It's a place called Packerton's, they just opened up, and it's a p-pretty nice place!" Chug said with a smile.

"Auuh, alright! Sound's nice!"

"Yep, Now let's get going, I want mozzarella sticks."

Todd said, starting to head out.

"Holy fuck, I haven't had those in forever!!" Larry yelled, dashing out to the car. 

Everyone got settled in the car; it was a little bit of a lengthy drive, so they had some time to crunch by catching up and listening to some good old' rock and roll.  
AC/DC, as requested by Todd and Sal. 

Bless Ash for being able to put up with those four. At work, they all seemed pretty mature, responsible, and smart, but when they were home or hanging out, they all turned into teenagers again just a little more accountable. They'd ditch the work clothes and big words (most of the time). They'd and kick back in subtle chaos.

They all got to Packerton's, thanks to Ashley's amazing driving skills. "Call me when you're ready to go! I'm going to be with Maple and run a few errands!"

The brunette called from the window. 

The guy's nodded. "Will do! have fun!"

"Yeah! Thanks, Ash!" 

"I promise Larry won't get hammered!"

"Doubt that, but good to know! Have fun guys!~"  
aaand she drove away, immediately changing the music. 

The four went inside, taking seats at the bar. 

Larry immediately started ordering some drinks; three whiskey cola's and an iced tea ( For Sal, since he didn't drink) And mozzarella sticks. 

"Sooo, anything interesting happening lately?? Got any secrets?~~." Sal asked, already sipping his drink. Thank god for straws.

"I'll go first!" Larry turned to look at all his buddies with a cheeky smile. "I'm thinking about proposing to Ash."

Chug's jaw dropped, and Todd's eyes grew, and Sal (although remaining emotionless) got visibly excited.

"Holy shit! Dude! That's awesome!!" Sal said, going in for a high five.

"It is awesome!! I hope that goes well for you!!" Todd added.

" Do you have a plan yet?!?" Chug asked.

The brunette nodded. " I do! But you three have to help me."

"Oh, we'll help for sure! What do you need??" Sally asked, ready to make a bunch of mental notes.

"Well, I need a police escort, so that will be easy to get. But I need you, Todd, to kind of distract Ash for a while? Maybe do your weird coffee nerd thing?"

Todd rolled his eyes, smiling. "Yeah, I can set up our coffee session, and it's not weird-!"

"It's weird! Now anyway, Chug, I need you to 'politely' kick Todd and Ash out or just anything to bring her outside! You could say the police need to talk to her or something; I don't know, anything works."

"Alright, sounds easy enough! I might feel a little bad, though."

"It'll be fine! It's for an engagement!"

Chug nodded. "true, true."

Larry clapped his hands together, looking at Sal now.  
"Now you, good sir, once Ash is outside, go to her and ask her name, and be as serious as possible even if she thinks its a joke. And then!! Read her 'rights'"

"Her rights? But that doesn't-- OOOOH. THAT"

"YEAH! You know what I'm talking about!!"

"...We don't know what you're talking about though-" Chug said, confused.

"Yeah...What do you mean??" The ginger asked

Larry finished his drink. "Everybody Loves Raymond, season seven, episode fourteen."

"wha-"

"We'll watch it when we get back to my place."  
Larry said simply, ordering another drink.

"good enough for me," The green-haired male said, crunching on a mozzarella stick. 

" good for me too." Todd leaned his elbow on the counter.

"Now that' that's out, Chug, Todd, anything up with you two?" The bluenette asked, stabbing some of his ice down in his drink.

"Neil and I are thinking about adopting....maybe in the next year or two. Maybe three," Todd said casually. 

Larry slumped in his seat; he was in a bit of awe. 

"wait, really??" Sal asked. Todd nodded with a smile.

"look's like we'll both be parents then," Chug said, sneakily.

Sal and Larry choked on their drinks, having to set them down.

" Wait!! You knocked up Maple?!?" Larry asked (more so yelled)

Todd nudged the brunette in the side.  
"I mean- she's pregnant?!?"

"Yep! I'm going to be a dad!" Chug smiled

"That's wonderful!! Congrats, dude!!" 

"I'm so happy for ya'll!" Sal said enthusiastically.

"We're going to be the best uncles ever," Larry said with a slight smirk. 

"You better babysit for both of us," Todd chuckled.

Sal played with his straw. "Oh, we will, don't you worry!" 

"Good- now what about you, Sal? Have anything new and interesting h-happening or planned?" Chug asked.

"...no, not really...I mean the only exciting thing is that I get to go back to work in a few days-"

Todd sighed, "Oh, come on; there has to be something better than that." 

"Yeah! What about your shtick with Travis?? What's up with that??" Larry asked, smirking.

"What do you mean?-"

"Oh please, you know exactly what he means! You two have a weird cheesy bond that is oddly sweet; you're constantly flirting but in a joking way, but deep down, you but know you mean every little thing." The ginger nerd said, getting another drink.

Larry bit down on a lemon wedge that was in his drink. "Don't forget the sexual tension. That's also there alot. I can practically see it-" 

Sal squirmed in his seat, awkwardly stretching his arms out and cracking his wrists. "I- I don't know what you're talking about- and there are no tension things...! We're just like umm uh, professional friends-"

"Okay, sure. But w-what about when you were able to SLEEP, and that was with or near him, and you never sleep no matter who or what you're w-with." Chug said, clinking his cup on the counter.

"how do you know about that?!" Sal felt his face heat up.

"Instagram." The three said in unison.

"Oh. . . well, that was just coincidental. I was just super tired-"

"wait a minute, wait, wait, wait-" Larry looked directly at Sal. 

"...What?"

"Did you two bang??"

Sal screamed with his mouth closed, leaning his head against the cold counter. 

Right as he did that, he was slid a cocktail; it was blue and looked ombre-ish. 

He looked up. "I didn't order-"

"Someone bought it for you, a tall blonde fellow. but they already left." The bartender said simply, smiling a little.

"Well, that's a little weird, but uh, thanks, I guess!"

"Not a problem" The bartender went back to work.

"Travis totally bought you a drink," Todd said, plucking the cherry from Sal's cocktail.

"No, he did not; anyone can be tall and blonde!"

Chug bit his snAck. "still kind of coincidental." 

"Don't use my word against me-!"

"You still never said if you banged or not!" Larry said, poking the bluenette.

Sal had never lifted his mask up and drank something so fast in his life.

How do you get away from embarrassment and feeling annoyed? Alcohol.

The whole cocktail was gone in a few seconds.  
That had been the first alcoholic beverage Sal had ever drunk. He hated to admit it, but it wasn't all too bad. Still too bitter for his taste, and he felt a little guilty after drinking it due to his fear but shrugged it off. 

"We did not bang. Nor will we ever bang. No matter how bad our supposed tension may get and how bad I MIGHT want too." He said flatly. 

He was embarrassed almost to the core but quickly slipped on a calm attitude.

Larry was currently losing his shit in laughter and giggles. 

Todd cupped his hands over his face, holding in a very airy laugh, and Chug was just generally shocked but smiling like an idiot.

"......We do not speak of this."

"Too late!! I got a picture!!" Larry wheezed.

"Welp-!! I'm going to go sing!"

"Wait! take me with yoooou!" The brunette stretched his arm out and held onto Sal. "Okay, come on dummy, we can sing anything you want." 

"Singularity."

"I- No- I don't even think we can sing that."

"We did it before! and you said anything!"

"I did.."

"You can't go back! Now let's go!"

Larry pulled Sal up onto the small stage, and after a few seconds the music started playing, it pulsed threw the speakers and the room, it made Sal's heartbeat pick up, he felt so motivated, so pumped up, and he knew Larry felt the same way.

Pretty soon, they were screaming/singing the lyrics, dancing around on the stage, headbanging when they could, their hair getting all messy. In some way, it actually made it prettier.

For a split second, Sal was sure they'd get kicked out for how loud they were, but they stayed; it was okay.

The song ended soon, and both their throats hurt, but they didn't care. They wanted to do it again; They wanted Chug and Todd to join too.

And that's just what happened.  
They all ended up singing, From Prosthetics to Back In Black and even to Frank Sinatra's Fly Me to The Moon. 

They all got great selfies too, some just kept in their galleries, and some shared to the dreaded Instagram. Which in fact, Sal made an account that night. 

After a few hours, they decided for Ashley to get them.

Larry was hammered, Todd was definitely a little more than tipsy, rambling on and on about skin cells and something about grass blood.

Chug kept laughing at everything, even the ceiling. 

Sal, oh boy, he was a lightweight so that one drink did something to him. He didn't exactly know what he was thinking. So he had a bright idea to text Travis.

'💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙'  
...  
'what? 💜?'  
'💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💜'

' Traavvyyysyy'  
...  
'Saaally? What's up? also, why the new nickname?'  
...  
' cuz I put it like that. I hav.e somethign to tell you.'  
...  
'I'm worried...but continue'  
...  
'you arec very very veyr like, hot. and sometime it makes me wannaa puke and I dont know why//.'  
...  
Travis was confused, worried but also flustered.  
'...thank you? are you okay?'  
...  
'Im greaat!! You are toooiii too, 💙'  
...  
Travis thought for a moment before responding. 'are you drunk???'  
...  
' just a lil..k bye bye niow'  
...  
'oh god, you better be being smart!'

The blonde bit down on his lip, immediately thinking the worst, since SAL, of all people. The guy who hates drinking and completely detests it. Just got drunk, granted it was just one drink (thought Travis didn't know) but it was still very concerning.

Sal sent a thumbs up and shoved his phone in his pocket.

Ashley came walking in, she started gathering the guys like her little ducklings. "Come on babes, time to go home!"


	9. Guy's Night Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are home and give Sal a pep talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very short! But I feel oncoming writers block, forgive me!! :(  
> xoxo  
> -Ro

Everyone had piled up in Larry's living room. Thanks to Ashley, being the great person she was, they were all comfortable on the couch and floor on a fort bed type of thing.  
They also had a huge amount of water and were watching. Everybody Loves Raymond. They were no longer that intoxicated, just very drowsy and...thoughtful. 

Sal and Chug were sipping caprisuns left and right, entirely focused on the show while Larry and Todd talked nonsense.

"Who wants food??" Ashley asked in the kitchen. 

"MEE!!!" Chug and Sal shouted, looking over at her.

"I don't want anything unless it's tater tots," Larry said, leaning his foot on Sally's shoulder.

"I want an orange..." Todd said, drinking from a water bottle after.

"So oranges and tater tots it is, I can do that!"

Sal looked up at Ash and reached an arm out to her. "Do you have chicken nuggets?"

The brunette smiled. "Yes I do, do you want some?"

"Yes, please!"

"Okay, then! Everything should be ready soon." Ash tossed an orange to Todd, who barely caught it.  
The ginger started peeling it.

"Sallllyyy," Larry strung, kneading his foot farther into Sal's hair.

Sal honesty didn't mind it being there; he was used to the weird. I mean, after all, he did grow up with him. 

"whaaat?" 

"jokes aside, you really should ask Travis out, or at least tell him you like him."

Todd threw a small orange peel at Sal. "I second that."

Ashley just put the nuggets and tater tots in the oven, she went into the living room and plopped down next to Larry. 

"Thirdsies" She started to run her hands threw the other brunettes hair, trying to untangle it.  
That was something Larry loved having someone do for him since he wasn't that kind to his hair.

"I quadruple that.." 

"ganging up on me again, I see..." The bluenette sighed, leaning against the couch. Stretching his leg's out.

"I'll work on trying to, but you guys know I chicken out with my feelings sometimes-"

"We know all too well...but you should really give this a shot, We know you like him," Todd said with a little smile. 

"Ahck!" Sal cuffed his hands over his 'face.'

"I really do, so fucking much...But I don't wanna risk our friendship or anything like that!"

Chug patted Sal on the shoulder. "I know what that's like, b-but you should try, and if he thinks it ruins your f-friendship, then he's not the right guy!"

Larry nodded slightly. "Exactly." 

"You've got a point, I'll tell him-! but you know, when the time is right."

"That's great!- Oh, Sal, I think you just finished your therapy task-" Ashley said, realizing that he excepted his feelings, not only to himself but openly with others, which was even greater.

It was a good thing to have such good friends to help each other out.

"wait really??"

"yeah!"

"Oh my god! I actually did it!!"

The guy's looked confused.

"and you guy's helped me!"

"that's great and all, but we're confused-" Todd said, nibbling at an orange piece.

"oh! well, I had to accept my feelings and be able to admit it to myself..but you guy's helped me do that without realizing it...so thank you."

Larry looked touched, almost as if he was going to cry, Chug as well. 

(They usually wouldn't be like that, but hey, alcohol does weird things to your brain)

"you're welcome!!" Chug pulled Sal into a hug. Larry being the giant he was toppled in the hug himself, Todd followed after, wanting to be included, and of course, Ash had to hug everyone too.

After a few moment's Sal spoke up. "G-guys, I can't breathe!!"  
"Oh, shit!"  
Everyone pulled away and gave small 'sorry's.' 

"it's fine-- is our nuggies ready?" The bluenette asked.

"They actually might be a little too ready..." Ashley quickly got up and went to get the nuggets and tots for the guys, and herself.

The rest of the evening was filled with comedy tv shows, half-eaten tater tots and headaches, really, really bad headaches. 

Eventually, Larry, Chug, and Todd fell asleep, loud and quiet snores came from them. Sal, however, stayed up, trying to help Ash clean up, and after that, she went to bed, which left Sal all alone with his thoughts. which was either good or bad, depending on how his brain decided to treat him.


	10. Birthday Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sal's first day back at work after being stabbed!!  
> It's slow and burning but then a new case rolls in that grabs both Sal and Travis's interests a little too much.

It was Sal's first day back at work, surprisingly he didn't have much to do, and he completed it in an hour.

It had been a very slow morning and was going to be a dull day in general, or that's what Sal thought.  
He was sitting at his desk, doodling on some finger-print paper he had stolen from Todd.

It was sunny today; the golden blinding light shined at everyone in the offices. The bluenette noticed there was a reflective light coming off from his mug. He smirked to himself and moved the cup to shine at Travis, just to annoy him.

Little did he know, that at that very moment, a little purple-haired girl was calling the police because her mommy and daddy died at the coffee shop they owned, it also happened to be the coffee shop Sal found out about a little while ago.

Travis was at his desk, looking around for some more work to do to pass the time. His eyes had hurt from staring at his computer all day, so he gave them a break, but oh how Sal's little mug light came and bothered him just perfectly. He squinted at the sun and turned around, knowing exactly where it was coming from.

"You're bored, aren't you?"

Sal sunk in his chair and chucked a paperclip at the blonde for no reason at all, and it hit him in the face. "Well, duh! You have to be bored too, I mean seriously, all you've been doing is s t a r i n g!"

"That's because I'm trying to work!- Or try to find work! Nothing is happening here, and its kind of freaky!"  
Travis threw the paperclip back at Sal, who caught it right away and started bending it.

"You can't find nonexistent work! It's pointless!"

That's when the case rolled in, popping up on both the detectives' screens, Sal, however, didn't notice, Travis did, though. The blonde smirked. "Well, we just got a new case, isn't that a coincidence?"

"Wait for real??" Sal twirled around in his chair and looked at his screen, his eye(s) glossing over in excitement. Even though it was an unfortunate event, he was glad to have something to do.

They started reading the details of the case they had so far, it was mostly just what the little girl had said on the phone, and that her name was Megan, and where it had happened. 

Travis's smirk quickly fell. "Oh god, the Holmes- My father is going to be so sad.."

"Oh? Why's that?" Sal asked; he had already zipped threw reading everything and was getting ready now. Clicking his leg harness on and sliding his gun in the pocket.

"He and Luke were close friends for a while-" He turned back to Sal. "Anyway, are you ready to get going?"

"Yep! I'm all ready!" Sal pushed in his chair and leaned against his desk. "Are yew ready, though?"

The blonde stood up and chuckled, grabbing his sweater just in case he would need it.

"Yep...Your accent slipped by the way."

"Nooo!!" Sal whined, he didn't like his accent, well he was more self-conscious about it. 

The two started walking to their little car.

"Ya know, I'm worried about Megan...It's pretty scary to have both of your parents be dead, especially if you see them dead...I hope she's okay." The blue-haired man said before getting in the car, of course, it being the passenger's side. He wasn't allowed to drive, especially not after he crashed into that pole.

Travis felt a stab of guilt at Sal's words and got in after him. "Yeah,, must've been terrible, especially at a young age."

They both buckled up. Sal shook off the negative feeling he had.

"But it'll be okay! We'll make sure she's all set and safe!"

"At that creepy adoption center?? She doesn't have anywhere else to go-"

"Yeah, at the adoption center!"

"But it looks like a place that would be in a horror movie, I mean, it must be nice since kids are getting adopted there all the time, but still, it's creepy."

"It really is! I've popped in there a few times to check on kids I've worked with on a few other cases; it always gives me the chills!" Sal shivered a little. "I don't want her to go there, thinking about it..."

"Well, are they taken care of and treated well, at least?" Trav asked, looking over to Sal for a moment.

"I mean each time I got there, they all seem pretty healthy, no bumps, bruises or scratches either. And they look pretty happy too! But there is still something a little off about the place, I just know it." Sal sighed

"I think it just looks weird; I don't think there's anything else. about it. " 

"Welp, I guess we'll never know!"

They arrived at the coffee shop, sure enough, it rang a bell, and Sal groaned.  
There in front of him was the Fifty Shades of Coffee. The stupid pun name made him want to laugh, but he hated coffee, so it made him upset a little bit.

"Isn't this the place Sierra worked?" Travis asked with his returned smirk.  
"Yeeep.." Sal got out of the car, observing the outside a little bit before walking inside. Travis followed after Sal.

Inside was Todd, already analyzing the scene, ready to tell the detective's what he had found out. Megan was still there; an officer was questioning her.

Sal walked up to Todd and stood next to him. "Alright, what happened??"  
(( Sligh TW ))

Todd pulled at his glove. "Well, as you know, the Victims are Luke and Stacy Holmes. They are over in the back where the storage is. Stacy was stabbed in the back by Luke, and Luke was shot in the head. We're assuming it was over a lover's quarrel for now. Luke was mad at Stacy and realized what he did and felt guilty and got overwhelmed and then shot himself by the looks of it. BUT, there isn't a gun anywhere, which is, as you know, very suspicious."

"Why would he do that at work?? Especially in front of his daughter??" Travis looked to Sal for a reaction, but it wasn't like he could see his facial expression threw the prosthetic.

Sal thought before speaking. "Maybe it was a heat of the moment thing? It probably happened while they were opening up and getting things ready for the day since the sign out front says it's closed. And since it's closed, it means they can't be any possible witnesses or suspects. We only have Megan-"

Travis cut in. "But that also brings in the possibility of an attempted robbery, so someone could have broke in and done it."

"Or you two can go ask Megan if she knows anything," Todd suggested. 

" oh....wel it's better than standing here and being complete dumbasses," Travis said

"Yeah, that's smart-"

Trav nudged Sal before walking up to Megan. Sal giggled slightly and gave a slight wave goodbye to Todd before going to Megan as well.

She was sitting at a table, her eyes were puffy, and her cheeks had tear stains. She was holding her hands together, swinging her legs a little bit. She was shy and nervous and sad.

She looked up at the two adults in front of her, immediately taking notice of Sal's prosthetic, she smiled a tiny bit. "hi..." She said quietly.

"Hey Megan, sweetie, We're gonna ask you a few questions, okay?" Travis said, making his voice seem sweeter. He had to be nice or had to try. 

Sal kneeled to Megan's height, not that it changed much.

"O-okay, what is your questions..?" 

"Well, first, why were you guys here today?" Sal asked, immediately taking on a soft and caring attitude.

Megan tapped her hands together, trying her best to keep eye contact. "We came cause um; we were getting m-my birthday cupcake...mommy and daddy made me sit down and start eating it! But then they went to go get me some milk cause I was thirsty...and then they started yelling.."

A save of sadness washed over the two detectives. 

Travis spoke up. "Was anyone else here today? If so, do you know who they were?"

"Nooo, I didn't see anyone...I was just scared, so I hided under the table, But I did hear someone else, I think.."  
The little purple-haired girl tugged at the strings on her skirt.

Sal bit the inside of his cheek. "Ahck, okay...that's somewhat helpful-" 

"Could you recognize the voice? Or the way they spoke?"  
The blonde asked.

"Not really, it was a man, and he sounded mean, old and like they're a bossy boss!!" Megan huffed.

"Old, mean, and bossy..." Travis thought for a second. "What did he say to your parents?"

"I don't remember that good cause they started talking after m-mommy s-screamed..." Megan looked down and started crying.  
Sal ever so magically pulled out a tissue for her, which she used to wiped her eyes and blew her nose.  
She held onto Sal's hand or a few fingers at least.

"There, there, take your time, honey, it's alright..." He reassured her.

Travis was hit with guilt again, and he cracked his knuckles. He was anxious, he didn't know how to deal with a crying child and felt bad he left Sal to help with that.

He whispered to the bluenette. "What do I do when a child fucking cries??"

Sal whispered back. "Just be sweet and understanding...sometimes a distraction is good. Sometimes a hug is needed.."

Travis nodded.

After a few minutes, Megan had stopped crying. "T-they said something like...' I thought no one would find out!' and then there was more b-but I can't remember.." 

"ah...okay. Thank you- are you okay with Sal asking you a question if he has one?" 

"y-yeah.." Megan sniffled.

Sal patted Megan's head a little. "I just would like to know how are you feeling?"

She shook her head. "Not good...It's scary here..."

"Well, it's a good thing we're going to take you somewhere else then.." Travis said without thinking much.

"...where am I gonna go?" She tilted her head confused.

"Uh, one-second honey!"  
Sal pulled Travis to the side. "I am not letting her go to that place!" He whisper yelled.

"But that's the only option right now!" Travis said quietly.

"No, I'm going to find a way to keep her out of there for now at least. She can't just go straight to an adoption center on her BIRTHDAY after her parents were KILLED. That's too harsh on her!!" 

Sal knew he wasn't supposed to get attached to cases because it only ended up terribly, but he couldn't help himself, he already attached himself to the case and Megan. It hit close to home for him.

"Then what're you gonna do?? Put her in your police custody or something?!"

Sal got quiet.

". . . Sal wait- no-"

He looked up at Travis and the blonde could tell he was smiling.

" No- Sally-"

"I'm doing that."

"But she didn't even do anything!"

"She can still be a suspect and that's good reason"

"She's like five?!"

"We can still use it to our advantage-"

"Oh lord.."


	11. Mr. Phelps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After deciding to take care of Megan for the day, Sal and Travis head off to question Travis's father, Kenneth and they collect some interesting information.  
> Sal thinks it's all rather fishy though.

"That's only twenty-four hours Sal, that's not enough time to think of a good plan for her!"

"For an average person, but I'm me. I'll figure something out to at least make everything a little easier for her. Besides, I have to double make sure she'll be okay just in case someone's out to get her-"

Travis sighed. "I'm not watching her-"

"Well, you're going to have to for a little bit, but don't worry, you'll be with me, and I'm going to see if one of my friends can watch her until I'm not busy!"

"Fine..." There was no point in trying to stop Sal; he was stubborn, very stubborn.

The bluenette smiled behind his mask.

"Thank yooou!!~."

"You're welcome..."

Sal finally turned around to Megan. "You're going to stay with us for the day!! and maybe one of my friends too! How's that sound?"

"It sounds cool!!" Megan gave Sal a bright smile and hugged his leg.

"Great!" Sal patted her head again. "Okay, can you wait here for a little bit while we do some investigating??"

Megan nodded.

"Alrighty, thank you."

"You're welcome!" Megan sat back down in her chair and began to wait patiently.

The detectives put their most definitely beautiful, latex gloves on and began looking for evidence and examined the bodies a little more.

"Oh, hey!"  
Sal picked up a bullet shell. "any little piece helps..." he popped the bullet shell in a plastic bag.

"Wow, even with one eye, you can still find things easily..." Travis snickered to himself and looked around more. "I don't think he killed himself, Sally..."

"Neither do I- which is why we'll have to do a background check to see if he had problems with anyone- Oh!! Your dad might know some things! Since they were close, right??"

"Yea, good idea. We'll ask him after we get done with this-" The blonde looked back at Megan. "Think I should ask Megan if she knows my dad, or if he had anything to do with this?"

Sal nodded. "Go for it!"

Travis gave a thumbs up before walking over to Megan. "I've got one more question since you're so good at answering them!"  
"Really?!" Megan looked at Travis, her eyes sparkling. 

"Yep! now, are you ready for the question?"

She nodded.

"Did your dad talk to anyone named Kenneth Phelps, today or yesterday, maybe?"

"Not today or yesterday, but a bunch of times before! My daddy and Mr. Kenneth hanged out alot!'

"Oh, really?? Did they hang out with your mommy too?"

Megan shook her head. " Not really, mommy always got a little bit sad when they hung out! and they also had some secrets that I don't know!"

Travis was sucked in now. "Damn it," He thought. 

"Ooh, okay. Thank you for telling me!"

"You're welcome!"

Travis smiled at her before walking back to Sal. Sal noticed his presence right away and turned around, sending off some things he found to Todd. 

"What'd ya find out?"

"Well, Megan said that my dad and her dad hung out alot, and whenever they did, her mom would get sad, AND they kept alot of secrets from her mom..."

"Fuck- that's not good."

"Yeah...we're going to have to question him now, and he's going to hate that- anyway, are we ready to go?"

"Yeep, we gotta take Megan with us, though, remember?"

"Yeah yeah- I'll bring the car around; you collect the child.."

Sal laughed. "Okay, I will."

The bluenette got himself and Megan in the car, making sure she was comfortable and buckled up.

"Okay, so, your dad's house, and then we'll just figure out what to do from there!"

"What about Megan?"

"She can wait in the car..."

"But that's illegal-"

"We can leave the window down! And she just turned six, so I'm pretty sure it's fine! besides, we're cop people-"

"Cop people?"

"Yes.."

It grew quiet and awkward, so Sal turned the radio up and on a little bit.

"Uhm...I have a question, but I dont want to be a meanie..!"

"Go for it, kid; I'm sure it's not mean!" Travis spoke, glancing back at Megan for a second. 

"Why uhmm, does Sal, have that thingy..?" She tapped at her face.

Sal was going to speak, but Travis did instead. "His face got hurt very badly, so he has to wear it..." Travis looked to Sal and flicked the prosthetic. " I try to get him to take it off sometimes, but it never works."

"Well, he should!! It probably gets very gross and stuffy in there!" Megan pouted a little.

"I do take it off! Just at hooome- where there's no one but my cat, who doesn't judge meee."

" I mean, I won't judge you, but okay..." He rolled his eyes.  
"You should show me some time though, I'm just curious, and I want to see the real you.." 

"I knooow! But it's gross- Dude, I don't have cheeks."

"Just put makeup on your cheeks!" Megan said with a smile; she didn't understand 'no cheeks.' Sal laughed softly at her, thinking, it was sweet.

"Ah, yes, magical makeup that makes your face come back" Travis laughed a little. "Seriously though, I don't care, I just want to see what you look like-"

"We've discussed this before, One day you will, I think...You just can't make fun of me, though!"

Megan gasped. "I'm sure you're beautiful. Sally!!" She reached out and patted Sal's arm. "Awh..thank you.."

"Yeah, Sal, You're probably super hot, but use that mask to hide it, so people don't take photos and make you famous."  
The blonde nudged the bluenette.

Sal rolled his eye(s); he was blushing a little bit.  
"Auh hahaha, Maybe I am, maybe I'm not! It's a secret for now!"

The three arrived at Travis's Father's house. It was a big house, two stories, all white with a grey roof and beautiful black framed sliding windows, a stone porch like thing and a well took care of yard.

"Okay, Megan, can you be patient for us and stay in the car for a little bit while we work on something?"

"Yes!! ...But... what if I get bored?" 

Sal unlocked his phone and gave it to Megan. "Games and Youtube!"

"Yay!!"

Travis snickered. "You're really going to give her your phone??"

"Yeah? It's not like she can read all too much, and all my secret stuff needs passwords. So it's fine!"

" What kind of secret stuff?" Travis wiggled his eyebrows.

"I can't tell you; it's a secret. Now let's goooo!"

"Fiiiine, you're no fun!"

Sal rolled his eye(s) and got out of the car, Travis followed after, rolling the car window down a little bit too.

"If you need anything, just run inside or scream! Or tell Siri to Call Travis!"

Megan nodded. "Okay!"

Travis knocked on the door. "I wonder if he's even home..."

"If he's not, we're kind of screwed for a little bit.."

"Yeah, but we're probably going to be screwed either way."

Sal tilted his head, knocking on the door. "Why's that?"

"He's the boss of everything and very stubborn, so if he's hiding something, he'll never give it up because he has the upper hand on everything."

Sal sighed. "Well, that's stupid..." He paused. "think he's home?"

"I saw his car out front; he's home, I'm sure. If he doesn't answer, I'm calling him-" The blonde knocked harder on the door this time. 

There was a rustling from the other side of the door, after a few seconds and various locks being unclicked, Kenneth opened the door.

He looked alot like Travis, he just had a few more wrinkles, and his hair was starting to grey. He was at least three inches taller than Travis, and he was pretty fit for an old guy.   
Sal always felt a bit intimidated by the older male's height, mainly because he had to look up so far his neck felt like it was going to snap off. He had only met Kenneth once or twice, and each time was work-related.

"Oh, so you finally answer." Travis smiled slightly. "Anyway, father, we have a few questions for you about the suspected murders and deaths about Luke and Stacy Holmes.."

"Murders? Oh, how unfortunate...do come in" Kenneth stepped away from the door, letting the two inside. 

"Mhmm- Their daughter is going to have to go to an Adoption center.." Travis stepped inside, and Sal followed after while Kenneth closed the door behind them.

"Oh that poor child, I do hope she's alright...anyhow. What is it you need again?"

"Answers. Had Luke said anything to you that was concerning or anything that may have shown he wanted to harm anyone?" 

Sal was going to stay away from questioning for a little bit, but he was paying attention to what was being said. However, he was getting just a tad distracted by looking around at the beautiful interior of Kenneth's house.

"Not that I know of. I do know, however, that his wife was very much of a bitch and made arguments with him quite often. She wasn't pleasant to be around." Kenneth roamed around in his fancy-ass kitchen and opened his cupboard and then poured himself a small glass of whiskey.

Travis followed him into the kitchen, glancing back at Sal for a moment. The bluenette was slowly trailing along behind them. 

"Auh, well, Megan told us that You and Luke had been keeping secrets from Stacy..since their both dead now those secrets would be open for sharing, do you mind telling me what they were?"

"I mind immensely; thank you very much." The older man sipped on his drink. "Secrets are secrets, regardless of life or death attached to them. Besides, I musn't tell them because there's always a possibility they could hurt others. I'm sure you of all people would understand. Son."

Kenneth coughed slightly before drinking the rest of the whiskey and started pouring himself another glass.

Travis was silent, a pang of guilt rushing over him once again that day. After a moment, he cleared his throat.

"You better tell me what you guys kept from her. It's not like it's going to hurt anyone now. And if you say it hurts you, I don't care. Do you want to help figure out who did this to your friend or not??"

"I never implied who it would hurt, but I suppose I do want to figure it out." He sighed. "You see, Luke was a closeted alcoholic, and he didn't want Megan and Stacy to find out and wanted to keep it that way. He asked me for help, so sometimes I'd go over there and spend time with him if he was having a bad day from trying to withdrawal from it, or I'd slip him some alcohol if he begged me for it. I couldn't say no...One day Stacy found out, she went berserk, saying she couldn't live with all the lying and with an alcoholic husband, as it was a danger for Megan and herself. She went on with saying she wanted a divorce, but Luke didn't want that at all, and he broke down."

"Hmm...Alright, but I was told Stacy didn't act like that, though. According to Megan, she was only sad when you two hung out, not that she would get pissed off." The blonde paused. "Megan would have told us if Stacy had wanted to get a divorce."

"I'm not sure the child even knows she wanted a divorce, and she never dared to get angry in front of Megan, she only was angry when The three of us, or just her and Luke were alone."

Sal was annoyed with Kenneth, always had been since they first met, he had some grudge against him, and he wasn't all that sure why. Kenneth just really irked him.

"okay. Were you with the two when they had died? Because Megan told me that she had heard another voice, one that sounded like an older man that was very bossy." Travis cleared his throat again. "which sounds like the description of you, by the way."

Sal quietly giggled at that, earning himself a glare from Kenneth.   
"No, I wasn't there. I've been home all day."

He took another sip of his drink.

"Any proof of that?"

Kenneth pointed to the multiple security cameras in his house. "Those are my proof, feel free to look at the footage if you'd like."

"We'll look at it later, just one more question unless Sal has one."

"What is it?"

Travis lowered his voice to an almost whisper. "Does the **** have anything to do with this?"

Kenneth shook his head and whispered. "No, it's all personal this time."

Sal hadn't been paying attention now; he was distracted by pouring a bottle of whiskey down the sink drain for whatever reason. He was passive-aggressive without even noticing it really. 

"Okay, just making sure I wasn't an idi- SaL! Don't do that!!" Travis went and took the bottle away from the bluenette. "This is expensive, ya know."

"Yeah, but I don't think that's a problem for him. He seems all monied up- besides, he probably drinks this stuff like water."

Sal (like he always did, it was a habit.) cracked his wrists.

Kenneth actually smirked. "He's not wrong-"

Travis sighed. "Whatever, but I'm taking the rest of the bottle with me then. It's uhh, evidence."

He looked over to Sal. "Any questions before we leave?"

Sal leaned his elbows on the kitchen island, holding his head up and looked at Kenneth. "It's personal, but it will definitely help ease my weird thoughts."

"Ask away."

"What's your sexuality?"

Travis choked on the air, he was shocked but wanted to laugh. Kenneth just had a surprised and confused look on his face. Why on earth would he ask that??

"I'm straight--"

"Have you ever questioned that before?"

"...I mean, of course, once. I'm sure everyone has at one point."

Sal nodded. "Okay, thank you. That's all I wanted to know! We can go now!" He gave a little wave goodbye before strutting his way out of Kenneth's house and back into the car. He had to check up on Megan too.

Travis stayed a few minutes longer, talking to Kenneth about something before he left as well.


	12. Gays and Unicorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random question leaves Travis with a twisted stomach but a warm heart and Megan and Sally go on a little adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU I hope you're all having an amazing day.  
> Remember to stay hydrated!  
> xoxo
> 
> -Ro

Once Travis was in the car, he immediately turned to Sally with a confused, angered but amused look. 

"Why did you ask my dad that?!"

Sal held in a laugh. " I just wanted to know if he was gay or not!"

"Why???!"

Sal shook a finger at Travis, processing his words before speaking. "Maybe he was in an affair with Luke; I don't know!"

"Hah! That's funny! My father could nev-"

Megan piped up with a question, trying to change the subject since she didn't like Travis's confused shouting. 

"What does gay mean?!?!" She yelled.

Travis's cheeks turned bright pink as he turned his attention to the little girl. He had forgotten she was with them and in the car.  
"Oh. . . umm, Sally will explain that to you-!"  
The blonde nudged the bluenette, making the other roll his eye.  
"Uh, well- Gay means..." He thought for a moment, trying to figure out the right words to use for Megan to understand. "Gay is when two people, who are the gender love each other-! So, for example, if a boy liked another boy, he could be gay!"

Megan nodded. "So, it's like instead of the prince getting a princess; he gets a prince?"

Sal smiled brightly beneath the hunk of plastic on his face. "Exactly!"

"Awesome!!"

Travis snickered, and Sal laughed. "Yeah! It's totally awesome."

Travis had already started driving again, where to exactly? Well, he didn't know, but he figured they'd go back to the offices.

"Sally?" Megan asked again; her brain was booming with curiosity now.  
"Yes, sweetie?"

"Are you gay?"  
That caught Travis's attention, and he raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer too.

Sal waited before answering, wondering if he should be talking about this with a child. He thought it was okay; she'd learn eventually anyway.  
"I am actually Bisexual, so I'm like...half gay? So I like boys and girls."

Megan gasped. "So you get princesses AND princes?!"

Sal chuckled softly. "Yep!"

"That's cool!-- Mr. Travis? What about you..?"

Travis awkwardly shifted in his seat, needing to fidget with something. Though, unfortunately, there was nothing around to fidget with. He ended up just tapping his fingers against the wheel. 

He hated that question; he hated it with a burning passion.   
Oh, how badly he wanted to be proud and say that he was gay, he tried to accept it, he wanted to be able to share it openly, but it was so difficult for him sometimes.   
With living in a religious household all his life and being fed so much information, and being told by numerous people that homosexuality was wrong, it was challenging. It practically brainwashed the boy, he had some internalized homophobia, but it had gotten better as he got older, but it was still a problem at times.

He would always carry the fear of being found out and hated around with him, unfortunately. 

Sal always assumed it was a hard subject for Travis, he wanted to ask him about it so many times, but it never came up. He was worried he might cross a line or trigger Travis. So he kept a respectful distance away from the subject, just in case.

"I'm- I uhh- You see!-" Travis couldn't do it; it made his stomach knot up like a noose. He felt like crying right then, damn it.

"I don't think he knows yet, honey!" Sal cut in, trying his best to save the situation.

"oh...okay!" Megan gave a little smile to both of them. "Whoever you like, though, I hope you live happily ever after...!"

Travis smiled, that made him feel a bit better already. "Thank you, sweetheart, I hope so too."

No one talked after that, there was just the sound of the radio in the background, Megan hummed along to it, and Sal quickly joined her in that.

It warmed Travis's tattered heart to hear them.   
He really enjoyed Sal's softer side, and he enjoyed being around kids. (Only sometimes though, they weirded him out.   
He grew a weird liking to Megan though, she was amusing to him and didn't seem so annoying.) 

The three arrived at the 'offices.' They didn't have much work to do, hence having very little material to work with, and they planned to do another sweep over the crime scene in the morning or way later that night. 

Megan climbed up into Sal's lap while she watched him type. "Sally?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Sal casually typed away, describing dead bodies. "Where am I going to go when I'm done hanging out with you?" she sounded a little nervous.

"Well, I'm going to try my best to send you to a-- child care center! And you'll stay there with all new friends until some nice people come to take care of you, but you gotta make sure you like them first."

Megan nodded wisely. "...Kinda like new mommies and daddies?"

"Yeah---"

"Oh..." The purple-haired little girl looked at her feet. "That's not so bad..." she paused. "I wish you could be my daddy."

Sal's heart sunk, and he ran his fingers, threw her hair a little. "Ya know, so do I. Maybe one day, but if not, I want you to know I'm always going to be here for you, okay?"

"Okay! Thank you.."

"You're welcome, honey..."

Travis came walking by, sliding Megan a doughnut with purple icing and pink sprinkles. The little girl's eyes sparkled. "Thank you, Mr. Travis!!" She yelled a little too loudly. "No problem, kiddo!" The blonde flashed her a smile and then walked away; he was off to check some work with Todd.

Sally leaned back in his chair while Megan ate her doughnut, getting frosting all over the corners of her mouth.   
"Well, I'm done with that." the bluenette cracked his wrists. "how do you feel about going shopping as a birthday trip, and then going back to my house so we can hang out! ?"

"Can we watch princess movies and eat pizza??"

"Of course!"

"Then, I want to do that!" Megan smiled and hopped off Sal's lap, still grasping her doughnut tightly. "Let's go, Sally! I want a unicorn dress!!"

Sal stood up, grabbing his wallet, leaving his bag there, though. "A unicorn dress?"   
Megan nodded. "With a rainbow puffy part!"

"Alrighty, we'll see what we can find for ya!"

"Yaaay!" The little purpled haired girl hugged Sal's leg. "Can you carry me?" 

The bluenette already scooped her up and put her on his shoulders. "Like this?"

"hehee!~ yeah!" She held onto Sal and played around with his hair. 

The two then began to leave the precinct, walking to a nearby mall.

When they got there, Megan immediately caught eyes with a particular purple and white shop. "Sally!! Over there! Please!"

Sal turned his attention to the one and only Claire's.   
He didn't like to admit it, but sometimes he would go there to buy nail polish or just cute hair ties. He purchased a tiara once, impulsively. (He keeps it in his room on a shelf next to a Furry Bones plush he has)

"Sure! You have a twenty-dollar limit, but you can get anything you want!"

"really? Thank you!"

"Mhm, no problem!" 

They got to the very sparkly store, and Sal set Megan down, keeping an eye on her while she wandered around, touching everything that had an animal on it. 

Sal ended up quickly picking out a cheap bottle of black nail polish, he liked to wear it at times, and it helped him when he was stressed since he picked it off. 

After maybe around twenty minutes and many cautious, weird stares and glances from parents and curious kids, Megan finally picked her things out, with the help of Sal telling her if things were too expensive or not.

She was three dollars under budget and ended up getting: Purple nail polish, a small glittery makeup palette, unicorn- lipgloss, a sparkly scrunchie, and a pink tote bag to carry everything in. It had room for alot of other things as well, which was nice. 

Megan skipped out of the store, hand in hand with Sal, while she carried her bag of goodies. 

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Sally asked, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear.

"Yes, please! I'm hungry still-!" 

"heh, okay. What do you want to eat?"

Megan thought for a second, tapping her face with her finger before smiling. "Noodles!"

"M'kay! what kind of noodles?"

"Just noodles!!"

"...okay!! Let's see what we can find you!"

The two ended up getting some stir fry noodles with lots of vegetables, Sal insisting that Megan needed them.

It was amusing to watch Megan try using chopsticks for the first time, she ended up dropping them and flung one across the food court.

She ended up just stabbing the veggies with the one and used a spork for the noodles; however, Sal was very skilled with chopsticks and ate with ease. Megan had been fascinated by that.

After they had finished eating, they headed to a few clothing stores, looking for a unicorn dress. 

Quite a few interesting things happened while shopping.

Megan discovered what lingerie was and had to have Sal drag her away from it all; his face and ears had been burning red. Some women around him just giggled about it as they waved goodbye to the two cheekily.

They ran into Larry, who was shopping for an engagement ring during his lunch break. 

Sal had been catcalled, being whistled at, being called "Hot stuff" and being told, "Come here, pretty lady~."

It resulted in him telling Megan to stay by the water fountain while he turned around (which by itself made the men shocked, hence the prosthetic.) and flipped them off. "I" M A FUCKING DUDE BY THE WAY," He shouted. The look of sheer embarrassment and shock washed over them. Sal strutted away, hurrying Megan along with him. Telling her, it was only okay to swear when people were being gross or mean, be he also told her to be careful with it.

The bluenette and the purple-haired child made it to another store, and it happened to be where Maple worked.  
It was called Cute Screams. Maybe not the most appealing name, but everything else was pretty cool. Everything inside was the perfect combination of emo, goth, and kawaii~. Of course, somethings were separated in their own personal style. 

Sal went there in his free time to talk to Maple, buying some things occasionally as well. 

"Okay, kiddo, go nuts and find that dress!! Just stay where I can see you!" Sal ordered, patting the small child on the head. "Okay!!!" Megan skipped off to the closest rack nearby.

Sal sat down on a leather bench and watched her until he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Maple.  
"Hey, Sally!"

"OH! Hi!!!" He immediately stood up and hugged the taller woman.  
Maple was very pretty. She had side-swept hair that went down to her shoulders. She had two silver piercings in her right ear, she had sparkly grey and black eyeshadow on, her eyeliner was done nicely, and she wore black lipstick. Sal had never seen her without it.   
She was fairly tall, around Ashley's height, maybe a bit shorter, and she had the smallest of baby bumps showing.

"How are yo- Oh my fuck!" Sal squished his hands against his plastic cheeks. "You've got a little baaaby bump! It'ssocute."  
Maple laughed a little. "I'm glad you think so!"

"I still can't believe your gonna have a baby! They're going to be so cute, oh my lord."

"You better babysit! You're their uncle, ya know."

"Of course, I'm going to! and if you ever need anything else, just let me know!"

Maple smiled. She appreciated how sweet Sal could be; she already knew her little baby was probably going to be spoiled and very, very loved. 

"Oh I will, don't you worry!"

"I'll try not to-"

"SAAAALLLYY!!!" Megan came running up to Sal, out of breath, and she clung to his leg.

"Oh? Who's this sweetheart?" Maple asked, smiling down at Megan.

"This is Megan! I'm taking care of her for the day since she's part of a case-!"

"Oh! What- Oh. Oh. OOH. That case..."

"Yeah..anyway! What did you need, honey?" The bluenette looked down at the little girl holding his leg. "I found the dress!! But I can't reach it!!" She pouted, pulling on his blazer. "can you help me..?"

"Caaan, you say, please?"

"Can you help me, PLEASE" Megan looked at Sal with desperation in her eyes. 

"Yes, I can. Just wait a minute first, I gotta say goodbye to my friend!"

Megan nodded, and Sal looked back up at Maple. "Well, you heard that all...I have to get her that dress."

Megan giggled. "Alrighty, I'll be waiting to check you out anyway! Bye for now!~"

"see ya!~" Sal smiled under his prosthetic before following Megan to where the dress was.

It was grey and had long sleeves; a unicorn floating on a small cloud was on the front in sequins, and the bottom half was all puffy with different colors, blue, turquoise, pink, yellow, and purple.  
It was pretty high up, though, even for Sal.  
"Oh dear- welp, guess I have no other choice.." Sal reached up for it, having to tiptoe. His fingers were just barely able to brush over the bottom of it. He was still too short, but soon, the dress was gone, someone else had taken it down. "Wha-"  
Sal turned around, coming face to face (Face to shoulder actually) with the one and the only.

Travis Phelps.  
The blondey handed Sal the dress and smirked. "Short ass." 

"What are you doing here?? Also, thank you...also, I'm not short-"

"I finished work and asked where you were; you're welcome, and, yes, you are."

Megan hugged Travis's leg; she liked doing that since he was tall.

Before Sal could speak, Megan did. "Mr. Travis!! Do you want to come to our party!!?"

"Oh?? A party, you say?"

She nodded.  
"I'd be happy to go, but I'm not sure if that's okay with Sal or not."

The little girl looked up at Sal with pleading eyes. "Sally, please?"

Sal couldn't refuse Megan, she was all too adorable, and he wanted to make sure she was having the most fun time possible. So. He caved. 

"Okay, fineeee, he can come over."

"Yaaay! Thank you!" Megan smiled.

"No problem, cutie, now. Let's go pay for your dress then head home, Travis is driving so we can play aaany song you want on the radio."

"Wait n-"

"YAAY," Megan started running to the checkout, leaving a smug Sal and slightly annoyed Travis to follow.

They paid for the dress, shoved it in the bag, Megan had her other things in, and they left the mall, piling into Travis's car.  
Megan requested some very girly pop, and of course, it was played.

"I just realized something," Travis said, turning a corner.

"What's that?" Sal asked, running his fingers threw his hair.

"I finally get to see what your house looks like on the inside."

"Oh god, I hope I cleaned-" 

Travis chuckled and shook his head, easing into his seat a bit more, just driving and driving, coming to peace with the chatter between Sal and Megan and even with the pop he disliked. He had a feeling tonight would be fun.


	13. 'Sleep Over'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this one at three am, and it's three thirty now, sorry if its crappy lol  
> I'm so tired XD  
> xoxoxox  
> -  
> Ro

Sal, Megan, and Travis had all arrived at Sal's house. After Travis stopped to get a change of clothes and pajamas since Megan insisted he spent the night. 

Sal's house wasn't anything grand, but it was homey. But it also looked like a Pinterest mom and grungey emo teenager had a war and exploded everywhere. It was aesthetically pleasing, to say the least.

The living room wasn't small, but it wasn't giant either. Sal had a black couch, a blue throw blanket, and a fuzzy white throw blanket were draped on one of each side.   
Three throw pillows were on it as well, one accompanying each cushion, they were a pure dark navy color. 

He had a glass coffee table with black ridges and legs. On that coffee table were a few books, a notepad full of many neatly written notes, and a cup of cold tea from earlier that morning.   
There was a small fireplace, all white that matched the wall, one the mantle above the fireplace was a tv, and by the tv, a little basket held remotes and some random DVDs.   
Sal had any books shelves scattered all around the house, each filled with books or plants, presumably fake.

"Holy crap-" Travis said, looking around. He was a little shocked and amused. The 'aesthetic' of everything fit Sal pretty well.

Megan immediately made herself at home, jumping onto the couch and pulling a blanket around herself. "Your house is so pretty, Sally!!"

"I can second that." The tall blonde said, going over to sit down next to Megan.   
"Ahh, thanks you, two. I try my best to keep it livable-" The bluenette chuckled softly to himself. He very rarely had guests, so he was a bit nervous. Luckily he had always been prepared. 

"Ahck anywho-, Since we won't be eating for a little while. Megan, you said you wanted to watch princess movies, right?"

The purple-haired little girl nodded. "why don't you pick something to watch? I'll put it on, and then we can play with your makeup!"

"I get to do your makeup, right?!" Megan looked at Sal, her eyes sparkling with hope.

". . . with or without my mask--"

Megan tapped her cheek with a single finger. "Without it, cause makeup goes on your face, silly!"

Anxiety rushed over Sal, and he started tapping his fingers on the back of the couch, almost wanting to reach for Travis's hair and start playing with it.

"I- Umm..." He cracked his wrists and shuffled his feet. "Why don't you do Travis's makeup first? He needs a makeover very badly." He said, in hopes, Megan would forget about doing his makeup.

Travis gaped. "Hey!! I do not; I look great already!"

"Okay, yes. But she'll make you even greater-!"

"Yeah! I'll make you super pretty, Mr. Travis, I promise!" 

The tall male internally cringed at the thought of being covered in glitter and sparkles, but he was trying to be kind, so he just gave a small nod. "Alright...I trust ya, but you should at least give Sal some lipstick or something."

Sal shot the other a glare, which just made him smirk.

"Okay!!"

The bluenette coughed, clearing his throat.   
"anyway...what movie do you want to watch, honey??"

"umm...Tangled!"

Sal nodded, grabbing the remote and switching the movie on. 

Megan pulled her little bag of makeup into her lap and stared at Travis. "Look at me!"

The blonde sighed quietly before turning to Megan. She looked very eager to start making him look 'pretty.' He appreciated her enthusiasm, even if he didn't want his makeup to be done.

Megan got closer to him, having to stand in his lap to reach his face. "Close your eyes!" She ordered.

Travis snickered, doing just as told.  
Sparkly purple eyeshadow was being caked on his eyelids and under his eyes. It was an odd sensation, the eyeshadow itself was very light and soft, but since there was so much, it had gotten heavy and sticky. So much that Travis wasn't sure if he could open his eyes. 

After a few minutes, Megan set her small eyeshadow palette down, wiping her glitter-covered hands on her shirt. Sal sat on the floor next to the little girl, handing her some liquid eyeliner. "Use this to make the cool wings! Like Maple had!"

Megan nodded, smiling brightly. "Okay!" she unscrewed the lid.   
"Wait, what's happening- AH fuucK, that's cold!"   
Megan had started drawing little curvey lines at the corner of Travis's eyes. 

Sal choked on a laugh. " Oh, hush up you baby! It's just eyeliner!"

Travis mocked the other male, earning himself a playful smack on the shoulder.   
"You're so pretty, Travis!" Megan squealed, trying to put the cap on the eyeliner. "I'm sure I am-- Are you finished yet?" the blonde asked, opening his eyes. Glitter fell in front of him and onto his lap. 

Travis hated glitter. Once it was on you and if you brought some home, you'd lose it, but then ten years later, you could find it stuck on you again. 

Sal slid Megan a little tube of lipstick, sparkly, lipstick.   
"Nope!!" The small purple-haired girl grabbed the lipstick and started to smudge it on Travis's lips and then a little on his chin.

Talking threw gritted teeth; the blonde looked over to Sal. "Why do you hate me?"

The small blue-headed male giggled. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Travis~."

"Suuure, whatever you say."

Megan finally finished up with her fabulous makeup skills, dropping the makeup products in Sal's lap. She pulled out a little mirror and gave it to the man in front of her. "See Mr. Travis! You look beautiful!"

The tall blonde took the mirror and looked in it. Glittery pink and purple eyeshadow smeared all over, and messy lipstick and eyeliner that looked like a kindergartener doing cursive resigned in his face.  
In some way, he did actually look beautiful; it was probably the creative freedom shown in the makeup.

"Oh, I uh," Travis smiled, chuckling a bit. "I look amazing. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!!"

"Oh, it's Sal's turn now, right?"

Sal shot up from his spot. "Oh man, would you look at the time its time for dinner! What did you say you wanted earlier, Megan? Pizza? Okay, I'll order that for you right now!! Pepperoni right? You seem like a pepperoni girl! Okay, bye!!~" The bluenette rushed off to the kitchen to where his phone was and started to order some pizza and other things.

Megan just stared, confused as fuck. And Travis, well, he was laughing a little more than he should be.   
Sal avoiding things like that was quite amusing to him, hearing him going on little tangents to prevent anyone else talking, to get out of a situation was the best thing ever. Yes, it was kind of annoying sometimes, but right now it was giving Travis life.  
Despite him forgetting how to breathe for a moment from laughing so much.

"Why is Sally so weird?!?!?" Megan questioned, even more, confused now that Travis was laughing at the situation. 

After a few seconds, the blonde caught his breath, not laughing anymore. He kept his smile, though. "He's just very shy, kiddo. Well- I take that back, he can be weird sometimes. But uh, yeah, he's shy right now."

"Why?" Megan tilted her head confused.

Travis didn't know the full reason why Sal was so shy and insecure, so he just went with what he knew.   
"He is just uncomfortable with how he looks, cause of all the-- owies on his face, and I don't think he wants to scare anyone accidentally."

The little girl nodded. "Oh...okay. But he wouldn't scare me! I'm a big girl; I don't get scared!"

"Ah, I'm sure you don't. That means you're brave, which is very cool."

"It is?!?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Megan smiled brightly. "Yay!!!!  
\-------------------------------------

After some time, the pizza had come, and everyone ate. They watched Frozen and Zootpia after they finished Tangled.

Sal had let Megan decorate his mask with glitter, stickers, and little drawings she drew with washable markers.   
Since she hadn't gotten to do his makeup, decorating his mask was the next best thing. 

Candy was piled up on the table along with many wrappers, some falling onto the floor. 

Travis and Megan were currently passed out on the couch. Megan using the blonde's legs as a pillow. They had separate blankets and were both snoring. Travis had told Megan a story before they both fell asleep. It was about a beautiful princess who went on adventures with two knights and a unicorn accompanying her the whole time.

Sal was giggling while he finished cleaning up the candy wrappers.  
He took out his phone and took a picture of the two cuties sleeping. It was adorable.

Gizmo (Sal's beloved cat) had wondered out of hiding and noticed the two sleeping, taking it as a free bed, he climbed up into Megan's lap and fell asleep.  
\---------------------------------------------

The next morning, everyone had gotten up and got ready. They had a breakfast consisting of pancakes, fruit, and eggs.  
They helped pack Megan's things, went to her old house, and got some things too. 

Now, that was an interesting little trip, Travis got bored and ate the dead people's pringles and ended up having promise to Megan that he would take care of her pet fish.

It was a lovely little fish, purple and orange with beautiful sparkly fins.  
Its name was Barba.

Soon enough, though, it was time to say goodbye.

Megan had arrived at the adoption center, scared but excited since Travis said she could make new friends there. Sal promised he would visit her when he could, and Travis said he'd keep her updated with the fish.

They snuck her a little flip phone, so she could call them if there was an absolute emergency.   
They said their goodbyes; a few tears were shed from both Megan and Sal. He was just a big softie.   
Soon enough, Sal and Travis were off without their little unicorn loving friend, going back to the crime scene from the other day to do another sweep of investigating.

Sure enough, they found something they had missed, something very important.

There was a hole under the counter where drawers had been taken out, likely for aesthetic reasons. Within that hole, there was a gun. On that gun was Luke's fingerprints, which was enough to confirm that he was, in fact, the one who shot himself.

After that, the case had been closed quickly and been ruled out as a murder and suicide.  
It all left a bitter taste in Sal's mouth; it didn't seem right. There was the possibility they could not have seen that very vital thing, but he swore it hadn't been there before.

Something was off about it all; Everyone had told Sal it was because he was just upset about Megan having to leave and that he was tired. Travis, for whatever reason, agreed with that all, very heavily.  
Sal had hated being dismissed like that but let it slide, not wanting to be a bother since they had way more cases to work on.

It was onto the next case, onto the next day, for the NFPD and onto the next awaited therapy session for Sal.


	14. Uknown Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for therapy, but it doesn't go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beep boop I can't write, boop beep  
> uwu  
> xoxo  
> xo  
> \-   
> Ro

Ms. Campbell's office was very comforting.  
The walls were a soft navy; the floor was dark oak. A beige shag rug laid over it. 

She had a white couch with purple cushions against one wall. A coffee table in front of that had some water glasses, a pitcher full of water, and a crystal bowl full of individually wrapped strawberry candies.

Across the couch was her chair. It was tall and very cushiony, grey with white diamond patterns on it.

Various orchids were around the room, many at her desk, which was in front of a window.

Bookshelves full of patient files, fidget toys, and psychology books were in the room's corners.

Various poufs were set beside the coffee table, and to top it all off, fairy lights were strung everywhere.

It smelt like a doctor's office but also like warm vanilla and oranges. It was an odd combination, but it was inviting.

Sal sat on the couch, his prosthesis sitting on the coffee table, and he faced Ashley.  
She had her notebook out, pen in hand, and was ready for notes. It was a little more relieving for Sal when she'd look into the notebook instead of at him.

"So Sally, tell me about your week." The brunette looked at her client (and friend) with a soft smile. It was crazy how one minute she could be this sweet but kind of crazy mom friend who once pierced Sal's belly button in her crummy apartment, to a calm, collected, professional therapist who had a strong passion for her job and love for her clients. 

Sal leaned back on the couch, cracking his knuckles. "Well, the week started off with a homicide case, the victims knew Travis's dad which was a little odd...and ya know when we went to interrogate him, he was very oddly calm-- and then Travis kind of stayed to talk to him after I left, and that was weird. There was this little girl I took care of for the day and the other half before I had to take her to the adoption center. But then the rest of the week was pretty lax, except for two missing children reports, which both came in a day after each other. So I've had to worry about that-"

Stopping after that sentence because he was scared he was rambling, Sal awkwardly shuffled his feet on the carpet before pulling his legs up on the couch. 

Ashley nodded, thinking of what to say, trying to pick where to start.

"Well, it sounds like you've been very busy."

The small male nodded, holding his hands together now.  
"Let's start off with your homicide case, how did that go?"

"Well, I mean, it was a straightforward case, since all I really had to do was take care of the kid. It didn't take long to solve...but I can't help but feel that it's...wrong."

Ash gave a quizzical look, clicking her pen against her paper.  
"Wrong in what sense?"

Sal huffed. " I don't think that the guy killed himself after killing his wife, but that's all the evidence points to. Except for two things which have been really...out of place, I guess."

"And what are those two things?" 

"Well, for starters, Megan, the little girl, said she had heard someone else there. But when we went to go check on that supposed someone else, he had clear evidence that he hadn't been there. But his whole reaction to everything was off-putting and suspicious. That might be just me, though since he's, ya know, Kenneth."

The brunette looked at her paper, making sure she was noting everything correctly. 

"That is a bit suspicious-- can you tell me why don't you like Kenneth again? Or more so why you hate him. It's essential to know these things, especially since you rarely dislike, let alone hate, anyone."

Sal sighed, now laying down on the couch, holding onto a pillow.

"Well, he used to be abusive to Travis, or I'm ninety-nine percent sure anyway. He's a total power and glory hoarder, he's very cocky and secretive, and he thinks he can get away with anything since he's the boss. Also, at work, when he does check in's, he purposely picks on me the most. AND. He has a very shallow smirk that looks kind of evil, and it plagues me to a never end."

Ashley was about to speak, but oh boy, Sal had more to say.  
"Also, he's apparently Christian and goes to church on the weekends and makes Travis go with him. And he is very clearly forcing him to do it because every time it gets mentioned, Travis gets a very annoyed look, scrunches his nose up and everything. Oh, and he drinks black cawfee, WHICH SOMETIMES, He puts whiskey or something like that in it when he's not supposed to!!!"

The bluenette sighed again, annoyed, just thinking and talking about Kenneth. Digging his painted nails into the throw pillow. For some reason, Sal had always had a weird hatred for Kenneth, he always made him upset, or he always found a way to be annoyed by him. Yet, he still tried to be kind, even though he came out to be pretty passive-aggressive to the aged blonde.  
"I don't think I have much say in whether he's a good person or not, because I don't know him all too well."

Ashley's two sides were fighting at each other; the friend in her wanted to laugh but also be shocked that Sal could so expressively hate on someone, primarily since he doesn't hate anyone usually.  
However, the therapist in her wanted to he Sal with these negative feelings, calmly, and respectfully.

She came up with something to say, almost without thinking of it, or consciously thinking of it. 

"Oh, damn..." was all she said, still processing everything a little more.

Sal looked over to Ash, face instantly flushing a light shade of pink. "I'm sorry!! Did I say too much??!"

Ashley cleared her throat, adjusting herself in her seat. "Oh, no! Not at all! I just-- Have never really heard you talk about someone...in this way before. So I'm a little shocked is all."

The blue-headed man nodded slowly, nibbling at his lip somewhat anxiously.   
Sighing threw her first few words; Ashley made a suggestion to hopefully lighten everything. "How about, we talk about something else before we get into your...hate for this man. ?"

"Okay,, we can do that."

Starting with something that always somehow comes up.  
"How's it going with Travis? Have you revealed your feelings to him yet?"

Still caught up in his Kenneth thoughts, worry for Megan, the suspiciousness of the case, and just the overall discomfort and embarrassment, Sal started to space out.

Ashley had to call out for him a few times.  
"Sally, are you okay? Do we need to start doing some grounding?"

Sal was still a little dazed, hearing Ash now though, he shook his head sitting up. He reached for his prosthetic and pointed towards the door. "I uh, I should go now."  
Once the mask was safe and secure on his face, he got up and opened the door and stepped out.  
"Wait! Sal, don't leave!"

He kept walking away, only leaving his therapist to follow after him.  
"Often, when we want to avoid our feelings, it's best to talk about them!" She called, but he was gone, very much gone.  
Sighing in defeat, she stood there in the hallway, muttering.

"Damn him."


	15. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal has a rough night, call's Larry to get him for some antics so he can feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends who has passed due to suicide a few months ago.  
> They were so much like Larry, so I (shamelessly) try to incorporate their personality mixed in with Larry's. We both had wanted to do this exact thing I've written below, but minus the sad shit and boy problems.  
> I miss you more and more every day Spencer, words can't express how loved you were and are.   
> I hope this story does some justice and helps your dream of us doing this come true at least a little bit, I know how badly you wanted it to happen lol.  
> xoxo  
> -  
> Ro

Sal and Larry were both known to do things a little crazy and unexpected when one of them was feeling down.

For example, once Larry was going threw some family problems. It got him very down, he had called up Sal in the middle of the night, and then they bought twenty strawberry slushies and drank them all in a gas station parking lot and got high, VERY high.

Once they went out and rearranged the letters on church signs, they played with spirits and the ouija board; they dyed each other's hair, broke things, and terrorized Walmart greeters.

Tonight was one of those nights, neither Sal nor Larry felt that great, but Larry was sound asleep.  
Sally, however, had been awake for a while, thanks to his overthinking and nightmares.

Having to pace around his house multiple times now, he cleaned things for no reason, changed three times, and fidgeted with countless items. He couldn't stand being alone with his thoughts anymore, and he couldn't stand to be this antsy. It was late, very late.

The bluenette plucked his phone from the counter where it had been charging, typed in his passcode, and then called Larry.

The brunette's phone buzzed and rang on the bedside table; it was an unpleasant sound to wake up to. Larry barely woke up, only to be very hardly nudged by his beloved girlfriend. "Answer that or you're sleeping on the couch" She mumbled into her pillow, squeezing her eyes closed, not wanting to wake up any more than she already was.

The tall male smacked his hand down on his phone and looked at it, squinting his eyes to read who it was. "Oh fuck," He said groggily before answering and tumbling out of bed.

Ashley took that opportunity to fully sprawl out and take the warm spot Larry had created.

"Sally, dude, are you okay?" He asked, stumbling around blindly for something to wear, careful not to wake Ash more though. Knowing what was happening or having a basic idea of it. 

"Nope!! Ive got that bad antsy, jittery over thinky thing again!" He had such a way with words. UwU

Larry could hear Sal tapping on something repeatedly. Knowing it was one of his habits when stressed. "do you feel...trapped?" The older man asked, slipping his hair into a ponytail lazily.

"Very much so!" There was a slight wheezy deep breath that came from the tiny blue-haired male. "I wanna do something that makes me feel less...blegh- More...I don't know, badass? Cause Im not feeling that hot right now"

Larry nodded, a few ideas running threw his mind. "Well, I want you to know. That you're always badass, no matter what. but, uh," He paused, putting his shoes on, shifting his phone from one hand to the other. " do you have any ideas?"

Sally sat on his counter, dangling his legs downward.  
"I don't know if you'll want to do it..."

Larry sighed with a slight smile. "Dude, I'll do anything. This is probably the belly button piercing thing all over again, just say it!"

Sal chuckled; his voice was raspier due to not sleeping, stress, and probably because he wasn't hydrating enough.  
You could tell by his laugh more so than his talking voice that something was off. Or Larry could anyway.

"I want...to get a tattoo."

Larry scoffed in surprise. "A tattoo?? But I thought you were scared of needles-"

"I am! But...you'll be there, so I guess it won't be that bad! Besides, we can match or whatever...I don't know..."

The brunette grabbed his keys and headed outside and into his truck. "Dude."

"Hm?"

"Matching Sanity's Fall tattoos."

". . . I'm not saying no. But...isn't that a little childish?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows." Larry turned the key. "I think it'd be kind of sentimental."

"Why's that?" Sal asked.

"Well. It's what we first kind of bonded over; it's what started alot of our growth and all that cool cheesy shit- and. You know. They're fucking awesome.."

"That's true...Let's do it!"  
Sal couldn't argue with that. It was all true hard facts. Just thinking about it took him back to a more peaceful time.

The two were around maybe, 13-15.  
Sal had come home from school, and Larry had dragged him inside his bedroom. He had stayed home that day because he wasn't feeling well.

"Sal! I found this new metal band!"

The blunette had awkwardly landed on the bed, pigtails smacking him in the plastic face. "Yeah?? Are they good?"

"They totally rock, dude!!" Larry had smashed a few buttons on his radio before loud music began to play. He had the biggest smile on his face; it was like he had found a treasure.

Sal grew a quick liking to the music, yes, it was a little strange at first, but he ended up loving it.

Larry had taught Sal to headbang that day. They danced and listened to the same two songs for hours. But then  
Sal's mask flew off, they were having so much fun that they didn't even notice until the thing hit Larry right dab on his nose.

Sal felt so bad but so happy at the same time. He cried that day.

Larry had started to drive, pulling up an open 24-hour tattoo parlor on the maps app.

"I've always wondered something.." Always keeping Sal on the line with him, he set his phone in a cupholder. 

"What is it?" Sal asked curiosity peaking threw his voice.

"Remember that time you were headbanging so  
hard your mask flew off and hit me-..and I saw you for the first time..."

"God, How could I forget" the small male chuckled slightly. "But yeah, what about it(?)"

"Why did you cry? I know you felt bad, but I told you I was fine, so why did you cry?"

Sal sighed threw his nose; a small thankful, thoughtful smile crept upon him. It hurt to think about it, but it also made him happy; it made Sal feel grateful and at peace in a way.

"Because you didn't look away..."

Something in Larry clicked, his heart sunk but not in a depressive way...he felt relieved and like some part of him was finally complete. He felt happy.

The brunette smiled, wanting to hug the other at that moment.  
"I never would"

"I know.." Sal bit his lip. "Are you here yet???"

"Yeah, yeah, almost. Just like two more minutes. Grab your stuff and get ready to hop in."

"Aight! See ya!"

"See ya."

Sal hopped down from the counter, grabbed his wallet, and shoved it in his pocket along with his phone and house keys.

He patted Gizmo and then went outside.  
Right as he got outside, Larry pulled up.

Sal got in the truck right away, and they started driving off.

"Can we get slushies later?" Sal asked, immediately connecting his phone to the stereo and started playing his music.

"Well yeah, of course. Blue and red, right?"

Sally nodded. "Yeah, no duh, all the other ones freak me out."

Larry chuckled. "You get freaked out by the weirdest things!"

"Do not!"

"Yes, you do! I'll even give an example!"

"Pfft, go for it."

"You're scared of chocolate chip pancakes!"

"Hey." Sal leaned back in his seat. "I'm getting over that. And I have a valid reason to be scared of them."

"Just because you dont know where the chocolate chips are...is not a good reason," Larry smirked.

"It's totally a good reason."

"Auh, huh, sure. Okay." The brunette snickered. "Sooo, where do you want your tattoo, Sally?"

The bluenette flicked the side of his mask in thought. "I've been thinking about on the side of my waist? Or like, above my hip bone?"

"Hah! that'd be hot." The taller male nudged the other.

"HA! It'd be the only hot thing about me," Sal chuckled, running his fingers, threw his hair. 

Larry sighed, threw his nose, knowing the bluenette was suggesting that his face was not attractive. Sal was beautiful, captivating even. His personality was, and so was his body and face. Maybe not in your typical ways, but still attractive none the less. "That is an incredibly fake lie. "

"Is not! It's very true!" 

Larry glared for a moment, flipping down the sun shield and mirror in front of the other. "wha-"

"Find something attractive about yourself. Face wise. " 

"What do you mea-"

"Mask, go bye-bye. Find ONE, just ONE thing you like about your face."

Sally sighed, knowing Larry wouldn't let this go. He knew how frustrated the other male could get when he talked bad about himself, and he really didn't want his best friend to be upset with him.

"Okay...You're lucky I'm comfortable with you-" The bluenette un-clipped the clasps of his prosthesis and slid it down his face and into his lap. He fixed his bangs and then looked at himself, grimacing for a moment. "I bet you can breathe a shit ton better now, eh?" The brunette asked, finally driving again before being stopped by another quick red light.

"Yes, I can. You knew that already though," 

"Yeah! now go on, be self positive, find something nice."

Sal groaned, adjusting himself in his seat so he could see better.   
"Eugh, this is weird..." the small male traced his fingers over a few of his scars. "Some of my skin is soft...so that's nice..." he tilted his head, examining himself.   
He hated how he looked; he hated his scars, the dents, and broken skin. He hated his teeth. Not because he just thought it was ugly, but because it reminded him of that day...where everything changed for the worst. 

Sal sighed again. "I don't know, I guess I have a pretty eye..."  
Larry smiled, satisfied with Sal's self compliment . "Indeed, you do."

It got quiet.  
"Lar?"

"Yeah, Sal?"

"Do you think anyone could love me...you know, with how I look."

"Of course! Anyone would be insane not to love you, Sally! Dude, you're perfect the way you are!"

"Thanks, Lar, that means a lot." He paused. "...I just hope HE thinks so too."

Larry patted Sal's shoulder. "He better! If he doesn't then he's a complete douche-" 

Chuckling nervously, Sal traced the rims of his mask. "I guesss." 

"If you need me to beat him up, just let me know."

Sal snorted. "Yeaaah, um. Okay, I will."

After a few minutes, they arrived at the tattoo parlor.  
"We're here!" Larry parked his truck. "are you ready, dude?"

The bluenette put his prosthetic back on. "Yeaaaaaah,, will you hold my hand?"

The tall male laughed softly. "Of course!" 

"Thank yew."

"No problemo, now let's get going."

The two got out of the truck and went into the parlor.   
The smell of cigarettes and disinfectant washed over them. Sal was sensitive to strong smells at times, so the unexpected scents made him cough a bit.

The walls were white with black trim, the lights glowed a subtle orange, the floors were dark hickory, and multiple velvet benches with high raised armrest were scattered around. A whole wall was dedicated to designs and tattoo ideas. There was a small reception desk with someone oddly familiar sitting at it. It was the only person there.

Sally tilted his head, waiting for the receptionist to look up; when they did, it clicked.   
"Robert??"

"Detective Fisher?!"

Larry looked back and forth between the two in confusion.

"What are you doing here??"

"I work here! What are YOU doing here??"

"I just wanted a tattoo!"

"I don't know what's going on, but HI stranger!" The brunette chipped in, still confused as all fuck.

Robert and Sal chuckled. "Robert was in a case I did a while ago..."

"Yeah..."

Nodding, the brunette clicked his tongue, "Oh, that makes sense."

Robert cracked his knuckles and stood up. "Anyhow, how can I help ya?"

"Well, like Sal said, we're here to get tattoos that are somewhat matching but have their own little flair."

"Alright, do you want to pick one out pre-designed, or design one yourselves?"

"Make one ourselves-!" Sal chirped, a little too excitedly. 

"Alright, then follow me back here.." The tall man started leading the two to a computer and showed them how to design one.

The two best friends designed their tattoos and had Robert do some magical touch-ups before they printed the designs to look at them better. 

Sal's design was just the simple SF, in a sharp cursive font, the end of the F curled up and swirled around the letters, leaving a path for black stars to go around it. 

Larry's was also the SF sign, but in a black metal font, the arrow on the F curved a bit while flames came from it and surrounded the letters; it almost looked like flaming wings in a way.

"Who's first?" Robert asked, setting up the needles in his tattoo gun.   
Larry pushed Sal onto the cushy bench. " Sal would love to go first."

The smaller man glared at the other, and Robert snickered. "It's not that bad, you'll get used to it soon enough. Just keep your breath steady." 

Sal nodded. That had made him feel a little better.   
"So on the side of your waist is where we decided, yeah?"

"Yep!"

"Then lay on your side and lift your shirt, please."

Sal did as instructed and lifted his shirt after lying down. 

Cleaning the area of Sal's skin, Robert plopped the stencil on nicely. "Are you ready?"  
"as ready as I can be, yeah."

"Well then here we go."  
There was a small click and then a powerful continuous buzz, and before he knew it, Sal was getting tattooed. 

It felt like he was being scratched over and over again. It was a vibrating scratch, which was very weird to experience as well as painful.   
"Oh shit fuck, thats weird-!"  
Sal cupped a hand over his 'mouth'. Larry laughed, holding the small bluenettes hand. "You're doin it, Sal, I'm proud!" he pretended to wipe a tear.

"aha,, thank you.."

Sal's tattoo took about three hours to do; in that period, Larry had gotten them slushies, and Robert's co-worker had come in.  
They started on Larry's tattoo (which was on the back of his shoulder) .   
Sitting on the leather bench, scooping half-melted red slushie under his prosthetic and into his mouth, Sally laughed a little. He was getting some cling wrap put over his new tattoo. 

At the same time, Larry lay there, his face got squished since he insisted on lying down, being a little too tired to sit up.  
"You look so dumb, Lar."  
Glaring playfully, the brunette stuck his tongue out. "Shut up."

The man working on him glanced over to Sal while he wiped some ink off of the needle. He had blue hair like Sal's, had a few piercings, wore a striped sweater, and ripped jeans with chains hanging from them. His name was Phillip, and he had a noticeable Russian accent.

"You're Travis's work partner, right?" 

Larry wiggled his eyebrows at Sal, making the other discretely flip him off.   
"Yes, I am-- why?"

Getting back to his work, Phillip smiled some. "I'm just making sure, I'm glad I finally get to meet the infamous SallyFace he always talks about."

Getting flustered, Sal tapped his fingers against his slushie cup. "He talks about me??"

"He does, all good things, I promise!" 

"Auh huuh, okay. Can I ask how you know, Travis?"

"Course you can. You see, Travis and I are friends, have known each other for a while. We hang out from time to time."

"Oh interesting...he's never mentioned you befo-- OH. You must be what he does besides for church things-"

"What he does-?" Phillip asked, making Larry snort.

Sal panicked at his wording.   
"No, wait!!! Not like that!!!! Sometimes he says he has other plans or whatever, and sometimes it's not church, so I'm assuming it's when he hangs out with you!!"

Finishing up the tattoo, Phillip sat down for a moment, his hand cramping up.  
"Relax, I know what you mean. But yes, that does sound right. Anyway, I'm glad he has a good friend like you around. I thought I was going to be the only person he ever socialized with." 

Sal laughed, almost choking on his slushie. "H a h!! Well, I'm glad he has you too then."

The other bluentte just nodded with a smile. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"Now remember the aftercare, don't touch it much, it's going to hurt, but it's worth it! You both look awesome!"  
Robert gleamed.

"Well, thats thanks to you and Phillip! So thank you!" Sal gave a thumbs up.

"Not a problem! Bye now!"

"Bye!"

Larry and Sal left the parlor, both smiling threw their aching pain. The cold air washing over them as they walked to the truck.

"Now, hows that for feeling badass?"

Sal cracked his wrists and jumped up and down slightly. "I feel great! Thank you so much, Lar!" 

The bluenette stopped walking and hugged the other. Taking in the smell of his taller friend, whiskey, weed, and pine. It was comforting.

Larry smiled and leaned his chin on the bluenettes head, hugging him back, being careful of his tattoo. "You are so welcome, Dude. You know I'm always here to do this type of shit with you."

"Damn right, I know that! I might doubt it sometimes cause I'm scared of bothering you,,, but I know!"

"Heh, well, good..."

Sal sighed peacefully before letting go. "...I'm pooped, take me hoooome."

"Pshh, okay, come on--tiny boy."

"I'm not tiny!"

"Tell that to the height on your records!"

With that, the two drove off into the very early morning, Sal was dropped off, and he immediately crashed and fell asleep for once right when he landed on his bed.

Larry got home, rolled back into bed. He had to fight Ashley for some blankets and ended up lying on her stomach with the sheet halfway covering his face


	16. Winter Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange people work during the night, doing despicable things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, this one is very short but it's a little filler, :,)

Dark cloaks and figures flowing in the night, snow started to fall. Footprints were made but covered back up again; tires squealed and slid, doors closed, and opened a little too loudly. Scrapping at the painted metal.  
Children cried or stayed eerily quiet while being grabbed, not knowing what was happening, not knowing where they were going, not knowing what would be waiting for them. They knew it was nothing good, though. 

A tall man stood, watching everything being put into action, smirking lightly. 

The bright white street light flickered, casting more shadows.  
The roads were icy; the autumn leaves lying beneath as if they were framed. It was nearly dawn, the sky a dark purple, very few stars could be seen, the sky beginning to lighten, though the sun could not be seen.  
Hot breath puffed out into little clouds, disappearing into the air. 

The snow had picked up a lot; sirens could be heard far far away. Damn, the nfpd was quick. How could someone make a call that fast, it was baffling.  
Running into the shadows, dragging someone along with him, the man disappeared into the night, all evidence of them being there was getting covered with snow.   
No one could ever find out what was happening, it would be bad. 

Very. Bad.


	17. Abridged Bologna: Missing Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the rise of the great local restaurant, many children missing, people mysteriously getting poisoned and never getting any sleep, everything is hard on our two detectives, until they gain some very important information.

The small new restaurant called Packerton's has gained much attention, great reviews, and you even have to have a reservation to get in now. Sal's friends have been going there, each time asking for him to join them, but he denied every time, since dozens of missing reports rolled in over the weekend, flooding the detective's desks'.  
Both the blonde and the bluenette had stayed to work all threw the nights and days at the offices.  
Travis sipped on his third cup of coffee for that morning, the sun just rising now.  
Sal loosened his prosthetic, drinking an energy drink threw a straw.  
They looked exhausted.  
Travis had a comb at his desk so he could fix his hair anytime he needed to before they would go out to investigate. Sal's hair never left his ponytail, the hairband getting knotted in with his blue locks.

All these children had some things in common. All went to the same school and lived within four blocks of the Phelps Ministry or by Packerton's or had been in the adoption center. They all had mysteriously vanished in the night or early morning.

Sal and Travis had been solely relying on witnesses right now, but none had come forward if any. Leaving them only to guess and try to connect and wait.  
Doubling down on check-ins with Megan to make sure she wasn't a victim of being taken.

Looking over all the files again, the bluenette sighed deeply.  
He was growing frustrated, for many reasons, Mainly he was frustrated with himself. On top of that, where he had been tattooed a week before now, started to hurt a lot more. Sal had no idea why. It wasn't infected or anything, it just hurt like hell, and he hated it.  
"Stupid fucking bastards-" 

Travis himself had been frustrated, though he had anger problems, so it happened alot more. Not wanting to feel so pissed off, he decided to give himself a small break and get more coffee. He knew his fellow detective needed a break, too, so he got up and went over to Sal, tapping him on the shoulder. "Sally"

The smaller male was entirely spaced out into his work; he had no idea Travis was there.

The blonde tapped Sal again, a little harder now. "Sal-- you need a break- get up."  
Sal shook his head, exiting his work filled trance. Looking up at Travis, eye(s) heavy, he tilted his head. "Wait wha-? How long have you been there?"

Travis rolled his eyes, the corners of his mouth curling up the slightest bit. "Forever. Now come on, we both need a small break."

By the looks of it, Sal was scrunching up his face at the comment. Travis could tell by how the corners of his eyes crinkled; it wasn't like when he smiled; those crinkles were different entirely.  
Reading Sal's facial expressions threw his eyes was something that Travis had picked up over the years of working together.  
Everyone, where they worked, picked it up too or kind of did. 

Sliding in his chair, all the way down and out of it, Sal sighed onto the floor. His shirt was sliding up, revealing his newly done tattoo, his flowy blazer sprawling out alongside his destroyed ponytail, his jeans just barely sliding down and his feet somehow up in the air, resting on the chair he was just in. 

Travis's mind clouded with a few unholy thoughts seeing Sal sprawled out like that, but they were very quickly pushed away when he caught notice of his tattoo.  
"Holy crap- when did you get that?!" he asked, crouching down to Sal's height, examining the tattoo closely. 

The bluenette smirked beneath his prosthetic, turning his attention to the taller man. "Last week!~ Lieutenant Johnson got a semi-matching one with me, and we met your friend Phillip, he was very nice to talk too."

For some reason, Travis's cheeks flushed a peculiar dark pink at the Russian man's mention. He even had to clear his throat and stand up before replying. "You met Phillip?"

Sal nodded, sitting up and fixing his messy clothing array. Of course, he took note of Travis's blush. He wondered what secrets the other was hiding, what precious, sacred thoughts were rushing threw his mind. "Yep-" he poked Travis. 

"You're all flustered cause I mentioned him, how come?"  
Walking to the break room, Travis followed after Sal, awkwardly tapping his now empty mug.  
"No reason, just surprised you met my friend is all."

Sal opened the cabinets, grabbing a packet of chocolate-coated macadamia nuts. Those were something he treasured in the break room. "I know for sure that that's a lie, now out with it. I won't stop asking you until you tell mee"

The taller detective huffed, pouring a fourth cup of coffee. "I'll tell you, but you have to swear not to tell anyone."

Ripping open a corner of the nuts, Sal tossed the small plastic bit into the trash bin. "I won't; you have my word."  
Of course, If it was something important that affected him immensely, he'd have to tell his therapist, though. 

Travis poured some cream into his coffee, the dark liquid turning light. He couldn't believe he was telling someone for the first time; it was nerve-wracking.  
"I kind of maybe had a big crush on him during middle school and kind of in high school, but now we're getting even closer than we were before and I think he might ask me out soon and it's-"  
He took a breath  
"It's scary, but also exciting, but I'm also confused, and I know I couldn't say yes to that..."

As much as it hurt Sal to hear Travis liked someone else, he could never wish his own happiness over Travis's. So, he did what he did best, tried to be supportive.  
"Well, I'm very happy you have someone like that for you...I encourage you two to have a...special relationship because that would be so nice for you- my only question is. Why couldn't you say, yes?"

Drinking some of his coffee, he turned to Sal. " This is terrible, but..." he paused, looking as if he were guilty or held back by something. He leaned on the counter, drumming his fingers softly on the marble.

The bluenette noticed Travis's change in mood, thought speed, and body language. They were both very good at reading each other, most of the time anyway.  
Sal's pale hand rested over the blonde's warm olive skin, gently rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. 

Travis found warmth, safety, calmness, and just general peace in Sal's eye(s) and touch. Sal was such a nice person, a safe person, someone Travis genuinely liked and cared for, even if he very rarely expressed it.

"You don't have to tell me, but I want you to know it's okay if you do. No judgment here." 

Those words meant more to Travis than anyone could imagine. No judgment, oh how amazing and freeing that felt, they put him at ease, yet, they made his throat hurt from the urge to cry. He had never gotten to feel free of judgment; he never felt safe to tell these things to people. But now he did, and knew wholeheartedly he could trust Sal with that.

" I like someone else too, the same amount as Phillip, maybe a little more..."

That gave Sal a little hope for his future with Travis, though he didn't want to assume he was the other person. That would make him feel desperate and awkward, and he didn't like that. But hey, at least he knew Travis was attracted to men now, that was great. 

"Auh- gotchaaa."

"Yeeeaah-"

Sal smirked slightly. "Who's the other person??"

"Fisher, Phelps."  
Lieutenant Johnson called the two. Travis had been saved by the bell, thank god.

"Oh, hey, Lar!" Sal chirped, turning his attention to the tall tan man. Travis waved for a moment, and the brunette gave a little nod as a hello before speaking.  
"I just got here and have been informed that people suspect that the Packertons delivery truck has been lurking around Phelps Ministry around midnight, You two should investigate, see if it has anything to do with all these missing kiddos-"

"That's actually really helpful, thank you, sir. " The blonde spoke, immediately turning to his more professional, stoic side.

"You're welcome" Larry began to walk off but turned around quickly again.  
"One more thing."

"What is it?" Sal asked, tilting his head a tad.

"Sleepover this weekend, at Sal's house, you both need to be there, of course. Todd and a few others will join as well."

"Wait, what--??! my house?? Why?!"

All Larry did was smirk, wink, and walk away.  
What was Larry thinking, what was he p l a n n i n g??

"...Well, that wasn't weird at all," Travis droned out, sarcastically.  
"Tell me about it..." The short blue-headed-man sighed, "I'm scared of what he'll do to me if I object to that though, sooo, sleepover it is!'

"...Do I have to go?"

"I think so, Trav, you gotta listen to him-- it'll be nice though!! Maybe- hopefully!"

"Yeah, okay, sure. Me and all your friends, what could go wrong."

"Hey!! They all like you; you're just too stubborn and awkward to hang out with them." 

"I am not awkward-"

"You're definitely awkward."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Whatever-- I'll only go because I know you want me too, though."  
That was a lie; he wanted to make some friends and just relax and have fun. 

"Pssh, thank yew. I can invite Phillip over if that'll make it better for yew!!"

Travis shot a hand over Sally's 'mouth -.' " N o."

"Why not?!"

"Too weird, just no, no way, no thank you."  
Travis couldn't have the two people he was romantically interested in, hanging out in the same room. That would be so wrong and uncomfortable. For Travis, at least, maybe not for the other two, but still.

". . . are you sure?"

The taller man nodded. "Very." 

Shrugging, Sal took his hand away, popping a few macadamia nuts in under his prosthesis. "If you say so, blondie."

The two detectives went off to work again, taking a break from the missing children cases to start up another case they were working on. A lot of people had been dying or getting close to death by random food poisoning.

Squeaking around in his chair, Sal looked over a victim's file. He had forgotten to close up one of the children's reports, so of course, it caught his eye. But that's when he noticed something; both victims had the same last name, they were related. Parent and child.

The parent had gotten poisoned a day after their child went missing.  
Now that couldn't be a coincidence.  
An annoyed groan came from Travis. "Two more, Sally!"

Sal sighed, annoyed as well, but an idea bubbled up.  
"What are their last names??"

"Uhh- Williams and Henderson. Why?"

Sal skipped threw the files until he found matches for both. "Oh damn-"

"What??"

The bluenette started piling all the files he had.  
"I think they all connect to each other. Grab all your things, conference room, now."

Travis just nodded, gathering his papers and files before following the other into the conference room.  
They laid out the files, opening them up, trying to match the last names or relations.  
After some time, all twenty files were matched up with at least one other. Making the total of people around forty.

"Holy, shit." 

"I know, right?!?"

Travis stared down at all the people, grazing over all the details. "They're all families but don't have any relation to each other as a whole-- what the hell."

"We have so much to do now, Trav. I think I'm going to go insane."

The blonde patted Sal on the shoulder lately. "Yeah, mee too. We should make a list of things so we can check it off as we go, it'll help with organization and all that shit."

"Yeah, good idea! Do you have a pen?" He made grabby hands at the other, already knowing he did. 

"Always" He handed him a pen, watching the other already start to make a list.

\------------------------------  
To Do:

. Question survivors at the hospital  
. Stakeout at Ministry  
. Write reports  
. Induce further investigation when needed.  
. plan sleepover  
\-------------------------------

"Pfft, the sleepover, really Fisher?"

Sal snickered a little, handing Travis his pen back. "Well yeah, duh, it needs to be done too!"

"You're such a weirdo-"

"Oh, shush! We have to talk to these people before anyone else gets hurt! We can talk about my weirdness another time, now let's go!" The smaller man said, already making his way out. He had been prepared for this, so had Travis.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm right behind ya."  
Travis smiled a little to himself, following Sal. Running a comb threw his hair for a second before they left the building.


End file.
